


We've Lived Before

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fem!Kyungsoo, Happy Ending, Multi, Reincarnation!AU, famous!kai
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: A story of a love lost and found.





	We've Lived Before

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VALENTINES DAY KAISOOISTS AND TO OUR MOTHER SHIP AND UNKABOGABLE KAISOO!
> 
> EWAN KO SANA NABIGYAN KO NG JUSTICE TONG PROMPT

_“Kyungsoo Do! Gustong gusto kita! Please be my boyfriend?” If it’s some random hoe, baka kinilig na ang mga pekpek nila sa ‘romantic proposal’ daw. Ikaw ba naman mag propose sayo ang isang Jongin Kim, full time Architecture student and part time International kart racer a-ayaw ka?_

_But this is Kyungsoo Do we are talking about and not some hoe na head over heels sa heartthrob ng university nila so hindi siya kinilig sa proposal, not a single happiness, walang effect yung effort ni future architect, failed siya kasi inirapan lang ni Kyungsoo ang sumisigaw na Jongin Kim sa gitna ng soccer field na may dalang malaking Penguin stuff toy bago ito tuluyang lumayo._

_“Naku baks, tatlong buwan na nagpapa cute sayo yang Jongin Kim pero bakit ba hindi ka affected sa mga pout niya? Kung ako yang nililigawan niya three months na siguro kami ngayon.” Sabi ni Baekhyun, bestfriend ni Kyungsoo or siya lang talaga nag declare na bff sila ng mataray na dean lister at student council president._

_Lalong nainis si Kyungsoo dahil sa mga judgmental na mata na nakatingin sa kanila or sa kanya mismo, nagbubulungan din ang mga hardcore fans ng kart racer. Pinagchichismisan siya, alam ni Kyungsoo pero wala siyang pakialam., deadma nalang si bakla._

_Nagpatuloy nalang siya sa paglalakad papunta sa club office, behind him ay si Baekhyun blabbering about how stupid Kyungsoo for ignoring the Jongin Kim. Two weeks nalang at prom na ngunit marami pang bibilhing materials for the designs at dahil Baekhyun ditched him for Chanyeol’s dick, solo flight si president ngayon, pero next time na siya bibili since late na din._

_Pagkapasok ng dalawa sa office, Baekhyun rushed to grab his books and other stuffs before bidding goodbye after a beso and hug sa baklang bestfriend. Nagsmile lang si Kyungsoo bago tinulak na ang madramang bestfriend na umiiyak-iyak pa kunwari._

_Peace of mind ang kasalukuyang meron si Kyungsoo, wala kasing maiingay na officers sa office para asarin ang president. Nanonood siya ng A Walk To Remember sa kanyang laptop, all time favorite ni baks, he didn’t even bothered to wear an earphone kasi siya lang ang tao doon, occupied niya. Six PM  na din kaya marahil nagsi uwian na ang mga kasama niya._

_Pero hindi din nagtagal ay nasira ang katahimikang ini-indulge ng president ng biglang bumukas ang pintuan ng office at pumasok ang isang Jongin Kim wearing his trademark smirk. Well, gustuhin mang itulak palabas ni Kyungsoo ang lalaki subalit may right din ang makulit na manliligaw sa office dahil kung si Kyungsoo ang President, si Jongin naman ang Vice President, wala siyang magagawa kaya winelcome nalang nito ang presence ng grinning Jongin Kim._

_At tama nga ang naisip ni Kyungsoo, guguluhin na naman siya ng biglang tumabi sa kanya ang binata. Kahit anong iwas kasi ang gawin ni Kyungsoo, parang linta naman si Jongin sa panunuyo sa kanya. Noong simula medyo nagduda siya kasi sa lahat ng mga pursuer ng racer siya pa talaga ang pinili ni Jongin, also, compared sa mga naging ex nito walang binatbat si Kyungsoo, lamang lahat ng ex ni Kuya ng isang daang paligo. Pero napaka  persistent ni Jongin sa panliligaw, kahit hindi na mabilang ang pambabasted ni Kyungsoo, unwavering parin ito._

_At the end, hinayaan nalang ni Kyungsoo dahil so far, safe naman si Jongin, hindi naman siya hina-harass ng binata. So he ended up comfortable around his suitor._

_“Soo, pahihiramin kita ng hard drive ko, marami ang movies na naka save doon, may mga anime at drama pa.” Jongin said nonchalantly habang inaabot ang mango shake na binili at isang plastic na kikiam at fishballs._

_Kinuha naman ni Kyungsoo ang pagkain kasi nga una, sayang ang blessings, ikalawa, gutom na din siya._

_Tempted si president sa offer ng vice president, mahilig siyang manood ng pelikula at drama, anime hindi na, sadly._

_“Okay na ko, thanks.” Kyungsoo coldly replied, gusto man niya ngunit ayaw niya magkaroon ng anything to connect them._

_“Pero pag nag bago isip mo, andito lang ako, papahiramin kita.” Sagot ni Jongin without pamimilit. “Aaah.” Utos nito sa nililigawan hawak ang toothpick na may kikiam. Walang pagdadalawang isip namang kinain ni Kyungsoo ang pagkain at hinayaang subuan ng racer. “Nga pala, hindi mo ba nagustuhan ang ginawa ko kanina? Kulang pa ba?” Nguso ni Jongin at mabilis na dinayvert ni Kyungsoo ang attention sa pelikula for safety precautions._

_“Ayaw.” Simpleng sagot niya at tuluyang nag sulk si Jongin sa upuan._

_“Seryoso naman kasi ako sayo, bakit ba ayaw mo sakin?” Padramang tanong ng racer, mahina na din ang boses, patunay na nagtampo dahil hindi manlang naappreciate ni Kyungsoo ang efforts niya. Naguilty naman ng slight si Kyungsoo kaya agad niyang pi-nause ang movie at tumingin kay Jongin. Mukhang tutang pinagalitan ang mukha._

_“Ang O.A kasi at Jongin please.. I appreciate all of your efforts for me but ayoko talaga.”_

_“Hindi ba ako kamahal-mahal?” Malungkot niyang tanong habang ang mata nila ay magkakonekta._

_Napabuntong hininga ulit si Kyungsoo, ganito nalang palagi, paulit ulit niyang bina basted si Jongin pero naaawa parin siya dito._

_“Mabait ka Jongin, gwapo ka naman, kahit sino siguro maiinlab sayo. Maraming nagmamahal sayo.” The president comforts, placing a gentle hand above Jongin’s cold one. “Hindi nga lang ako yung taong yun.” He added._

_Biglang napuno ng tension ang office sa seryosong usapan ng dalawa. Magkatinginan parin sila, walang duwag na kumawala. Seconds later, si Jongin ay napa ubo to break the lingering thick tension. Masyado ng malalim ang usapan nila._

_“Aren’t you going home yet?” He asks, hinting Kyungsoo that they better go ahead. It’s getting late na din naman. Napalingon si Kyungsoo sa laptop niya, malapit na siyang matapos sayang pag umalis pa siya._

_“Tatapusin ko nalang to, una ka nalang Jongin.”The president said, now the movie had taken his attention._

_“I’ll wait for you, tapos hatid nalang kita.” The racer seriously said._

_Masyadong matigas ang ulo ni Jongin at kapag nakapag decide na siya walang bawian na, knowing this trait ng vice president, Kyungsoo didn’t argue anymore, instead nanood nalang ulit habang kinakain ang mga sinusubong fishballs sa kanya. It’s not like Jongin’s going to accept his rejection after all._

**_\--_ **

****

_Siguro kung nasa ibang lugar lang si Kyungsoo ay kanina pa ito nakatawa, ng malakas, pasalamat si Jongin at nasa simbahan sila kaya Kyungsoo tries his very best not to laugh loudly sa mga epic fail ng manliligaw habang nagmimisa. Sa lahat ba naman ng sinasabi ng pari, response lang ni Jongin eh amen, malakas pa ang pagkakabigkas kaya pinag titinginan na siya at gina-judge ng mga relihiyosong tao na malapit sa upuan niya._

_Jongin isn’t a religious type of guy, he honestly only attends mass kapag merong occasions such as kasal, binyag or libing, also during Christmas Eve and New Years Eve. Even his mom and sister fails to drag him to the church. If asked kung kailan ang huling pagsisimba niya, Jongin would undoubtedly say: “I seriously have no idea.”_

_Pero dahil nga he’s trying to impress Kyungsoo ay sinamahan niya ito Sunday morning ng sabihin ni Kyungsoo na mag sisimba siya, ayan tuloy dahil sa kawalang hiyaan ay nag back fire agad. Nag pout nalang si Jongin habang nagpipigil si Kyungsoo ng tawa. Mahinang kinurot pa nito ang president na nakatawa while he pout._

_After the mass, Jongin drove them to a nearby restaurant to grab some breakfast. Gusto mang dalhin ni Jongin sa isang high class restaurant ang nililigawan, pero dahil malakas ang cravings niya sa tocilog at (thank God) hindi maarte si Kyungsoo sa pagkain, sa isang maliit na tapsilogan sila nag breakfast._

_“Ano ginawa mo kahapon?” Jongin checks, walang communication ang dalawa kahapon eh, busy daw si Jongin, tinapos ang miniature na ginagawa, that’s why._

_“Nasa hospital maghapon.” He replied kay Jongin na halos tunawin na siya sa tingin, naka lean si Jongin sa isang braso, yung ulo nasa kamay at ini-enjoy tingnan si Kyungsoo na parang gutom na bata at excited na hinihintay ang longsilog na order._

_“Hospital?”_

_“Intern si Kuya sa St. Lukes, two days straight na duty kaya binisita ko, worried si mama.” Explain ni Kyungsoo na biglang kuminang ang mata ng makita ang order nila. Nag smile pa si Kyungsoo at nag amen bago umpisahan ang breakfast. Kumain din si Jongin at sinabayan ang nililigawan._

_At habang kumakain, nagkwentuhan pa ang dalawa, pero si Kyungsoo nakikinig lang sa mga blabbering ni Jongin, yung mga complains niya about his friends and sa pag-aaral niya. Binagalan lang din nila ang pagkain, si Jongin umorder pa ng isang set, si Kyungsoo nag add din ng half cup ng sinangag._

_Napag alaman din ni Kyungsoo na sa lahat ng na-link kay Jongin, tatlo lang talaga ang naging girlfriend niya, wala namang nagtatagal kasi they all demanded for Jongin’s time na hindi niya naibibigay dahil nga sa except sa pagiging architect student, he also races which malaki din ang kinakain sa oras ng binata. Kaya since mas passionate si Jongin sa racing, unhesitatingly he chooses his career over those women._

_And Kyungsoo quickly noticed another fact about Jongin na making him doubt sa intentions nito for him. Based sa mga kinukwento ni Jongin, the latter is definitely a straight man who prefers pussies over dicks so why is he lurking around Kyungsoo? He is tempted to ask about that, pero ayaw sirain ni Kyungsoo ang good mood ni Jongin so instead he kept it inside nalang at maghintay nalang ng right time to inquire his question._

_Pero, Jongin could be bisexual. Hmmm, napapikit siya, baka nag ooverthink lang ang utak._

_Besides, Kyungsoo had stick to his firm decision not to accept Jongin eh._

_Two hours after pa bago umalis ng kainan ang dalawa, dumadami na din ang tao kaya napagpasyahan na nilang lumarga._

_“Soo, hatid na ba kita?” The racer asks as he drives them away._

_“Ahm..” Kyungsoo bit his lips, hesitant if he should be honest or lie, napansin naman agad ni Jongin yun._

_“Wanna go somewhere?” Okay lang naman diba na magpasama siya kay Jongin sa mall? May bibilhin kasing materials si Kyungsoo for the prom sa National Bookstore and he needed a hand, besides, responsibility din to ni Jongin kasi student council officer din siya._

_“Can we drop by sa National Bookstore? I have to buy some materials for the designs kasi Baekhyun said he needed to finish some stuffs.”Nahihiya pa si Kyungsoo akala mo malaking pabor ang hinihingi, hindi makatingin sa vice president._

_Since Sunday naman at walang traffic (MOA na diretso si Jongin, sa Baclaran sila nagsimba kaya malapit lang) 10 minutes lang at nakarating ang dalawa sa National Bookstore._

_Konti lang naman ang nasa listahan ni Baekhyun kaya mabilis agad itong nakita ni Kyungsoo, okay din kasi kumpleto sa bookstore yung mga pinabibili kaya hindi na needed na mag ikot pa. Inabot ni Kyungsoo ang budget kay Jongin nung nagvolunteer itong siya nalang ang pipila at magbabayad._

_“Hey, I’m done.” Bulong ni Jongin sa tenga ni Kyungsoo in a seductive way, his hot breath fanning against the latter’s skin. “Are you blushing?” Jongin smiled, being stupid for asking a very obvious thing. Namumula ang buong mukha ni Kyungsoo pati na leeg and the tip of his ears._

_“N-No!” Kyungsoo stuttered before hiding his rosy face in between the book’s pages. Tumawa nalang si Jongin and stayed behind Kyungsoo, his chest pressed against the latter’s back, peeking unto the book the other student has been reading. “Are you in a rush? C-can I just finish this chapter?”_

_“Sure, you can do anything you want. Or why don’t you buy the book instead?”_

_“Wala na akong allowance, pinagkakasya ko nalang.”Unlike Jongin kasi na may unlimited bank account, Kyungsoo grows up sa isang simpleng pamilya, his mother is a teacher habang ang tatay niya is an engineer sa isang construction company. Hindi man ganoon kalaki ang kita subalit sapat naman ang kanilang pera para itaguyod ang pang araw-araw na gastos, lalo na yung budget for Kyungsoo._

_Jongin wanted to buy the book for Kyungsoo pero ayaw niyang magmukhang mayabang dahil mapera kaya he nods nalang at hinayaan si Kyungsoo na gawin ang gusto niya._

_Maya maya pa, sa sobrang bored ni Jongin (ayaw din niyang mag stroll sa dahilang baka mawala ang kasama sa paningin niya although alam niyang hindi aalis doon si Kyungsoo) ay inakbayan nalang nito ang focus sa pagbabasa na nililigawan. At dahil nga naka concentrate si Kyungsoo sa chapter na binabasa, hindi niya naramdaman ang ginawa ni Jongin na ngayon ay naka ngiti kasi for the first time, hindi siya tinulak palayo, hindi inirapan at lalong hindi nabatukan ng president, mentally napa talon si Jongin sa tuwa kasi successful ang the moves niya._

_Pero ang kasiyahan ng binata ay napalitan ng kaba ng mabagal na lumingon si Kyungsoo sa kanya, napa blink ng ilang beses si Jongin ng magtama ang kanilang mga mata. Walang sigaw or batok subalit isang cute na pout (first time mag pout ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin ladies and gentlemen)._

_“Jongin, isang chapter pa please..” Ah, kaya pala nag pout. Tumango lang si Jongin, pinipigilan ang sariling pisilin ang matabang pisngi ni Kyungsoo, nag cellphone nalang si Jongin, naka akbay parin._

_“Jongin?” Napalingon si Jongin sa pamilyar na boses ganun din si Kyungsoo. “Oh… it’s really you.”_

_Now medyo nairita si Kyungsoo sa tono ng babae, parang nandiri kasi ng makita na naka akbay si Jongin sa kanya. Ganda ni girl pero judgmental to the highest level, pero instead na kay ate girl ibaling ni Kyungsoo ang inis, he shrugged Jongin’s arm na hindi manlang niya namalayan na nandoon sa balikat niya as he start reading to that line where he left off._

_“Krystal.. he he he..Hi!” Kyungsoo is quick to notice the panic in Jongin’s voice naman._

_“Oh, I’m leaving na din, I just thought you’re with Kuya Taemin.” The pretty girl said preparing to leave at parang magnet ay mabilis na sumunod si Jongin sa babae, LEAVING KYUNGSOO ALL ALONE na walang paalam. Anyare?_

_Jongin’s stupid move made Kyungsoo angry, kasi seryoso kahit goodbye manlang sana pero the architecture student didn’t even bothered to leave a word at parang mangingisdang naakit ng isang sirena._

_Now dahil sa galit ni Kyungsoo, he lost his will to read, he scans the chapter nalang waiting for Jongin to comeback pero ten torturous minutes has passed but still no sign of Jongin kaya Kyungsoo decided to leave and go home nalang. The other boy could hand the materials to Baekhyun personally, Kyungsoo doesn’t give a shit._

**_\--_ **

_Jongin had never realized his dick move until Kyungsoo had ignored him completely the following week. The president treats him like air, like a ghost na hindi nakikita. His number has been block din. During meetings kahit sulyap manlang sa direksyon niya wala talaga. Panic mode bigla si kuya kaya left with no choice nagpatulong ito kay Baekhyun, nanghingi din ng advice kung paano suyuin si Kyungsoo._

_“Since lahat ng gusto ni Kyungsoo ginawa mo na, nagpa surprise ka na at lahat pero he choose to ignore you parin kaya I think you have to give up nalang.” Baekhyun truthfully said, he’s not trying to encourage the younger male pero Kyungsoo isn’t an easy man and being in a relationship isn’t even in his bucket list kaya bakit pa magaaksaya si Kyungsoo ng oras sa taong iniwan siya sa ere, like literally iniwan._

_“What? Give up? It’s not even on my vocabulary B.”Jongin scoffs, judging his friend na kumakain lang ng smores as if wala silang problemang sino-sort out. “How about sa prom?” Jongin leans down, an idea popped out of nowhere._

_“What about the prom?” Baekhyun smirks, already liking the suggestion kahit hindi pa sinasabi ni Jongin kung ano ang idea na naiisip._

_“Simple. I’ll bring him to the prom, confess some sweet shits, dance with him until the daylight then bam, grab an early breakfast I guess.”Medyo nadisappoint si Baekhyun kasi super cliché ng idea ni Jongin and surely even before the latter could ask Kyungsoo ay rejected na agad ito._

_“Alam mo Jongin, it’s better if you give up nalang.”_

_Give up? Gustuhin mang sumuko ni Jongin subalit hindi siya talunan na to give up without pulling a fight, for his future at sa para sa love life naman niya itong pagpapakahirap niya._

_The racer sulks back sa upuan niya, his eyes glued sa cup of coffee niya. Nasa coffee shop kasi ang dalawa, nag me-meeting how to end this war. Now regretting his elementary days he didn’t signed up for boy scout, kasi if he did sana may better idea na siya kasi laging handa._

_While in the midst of brainstorming, napalingon si Jongin ng makuha ang attention ng isang lalaking pumasok sa coffee shop. Si Kyungsoo iyon, naka tshirt na white at naka blue pants, naka cap din at may kausap sa cellphone, may ngiti na umuusbong sa kanyang labi, halatang masaya sa kinakausap._

_Habang nakatingin sa lalaking madalang ngumiti kapag kasama siya, Jongin suddenly felt jealousy? Nag seselos siya sa kung sinong lalaki man ang kausap ni Kyungsoo kasi effortless niyang napapangiti ang taong gusto ni Jongin na siya lang ang nakakapagpangiti._

_And for the first time, kahit ideny man ng mga labi at dila niya subalit iba ang kirot na nadarama ng puso niya._

_“Wag Jongin.”Baekhyun hisses as Jongin attempted to leave his seat. “Magagalit lang si Kyungsoo pag nalaman niyang tinutulungan kita sa kanya. Sa akin okay lang, ilang araw lang magtatampo pero ikaw, you’d blow up your chance of reconciliation.” Jongin groaned realizing how Baekhyun’s words make sense._

_And until Kyungsoo leave the coffee shop, all Jongin did was to look at him from afar. Yung literal talaga na ‘So close and yet so far.”_

**_\--_ **

_“So dude, almost four months mo ng sinasayang ang panahon mo sa baklang yun pero wala parin ba talaga?” Pang-aasar ni Taemin sa bestfriend, Jongin inwardly growled, kailangan bang ipamukha ng kaibigan na walang patutunguhan ang ginagawa niya sa student council president?_

_“After prom, I assure you he’d say yes to me man.” He promised, slamming his car’s hood angrily. Jongin’s currently on the race track, nagpa-practice kasi may upcoming race siya sa Germany two days after ng prom and his bestfriend decided to drop by para lang asarin about sa pustahan nila._

_Biglang sumagi sa ala-ala ni Jongin nung nakasama niyang magkape si Krsytal sa MOA, ang ganda talaga ng babae sa paningin niya, bawat ngiti at bawat pag bounce ng soft na buhok niya. Napakaganda ng babae at atat na si Jongin na makuha ang number nito. Badtrip kasi at sa sobrang pagkakahumaling niya sa crush ay nakalimutan niya tuloy hingin diretso sa kanya, edi sana ngayon hindi na niya kailangang sayangin ang oras sa kakahabol sa lalaking wala naman siyang nararamdaman._

_“He’d say yes, I’ll give you Krystal’s number, he’d say no, I’ll have 10k.” No. Jongin wanted to say pero the deal had started na, huli na to back out pa, besides desperado siyang makuha ang number ng crush nya. Bakit pa kasi sa dinami dami ng tao, si Taemin pa ang naging pinsan ni Krsytal, napag pustahan tuloy ang infamous student council president na kilala sa pagiging cold hearted. A perfect trait para sa pustahan na to._

_“Fine.” He said nalang before bringing his car engine to life._

**_\--_ **

_Jongin’s rushing his way inside St. Luke’s, may check up siya for medical requirements sa race niya sa Germany and he’s late for his appointment, na late siya ng gising kasi his alarm betrayed him, but seems like luck is on his side ng pagdating niya sa elevator ay walang nakapila at there’s a vacant cart pataas and he immediately hopped into._

_Minutes later, Jongin finds himself aiming for the elevator, his brows meeting kasi badtrip siya, almost paliparin na niya ang kotse niya kanina kasi he’s running late pero wala naman pala ang doctor niya, definitely luck is not on his side either._

_While waiting for the elevator, nag cellphone na muna si Jongin upang i-text at ipaalam sa kanyang manager ang update about sa rescheduled medical exam nito. In the middle of typing may narinig si Jongin na mga hikbi. Napalingon ito at hinanap kung saan nanggagaling ang iyak. Pero besides sa kanya, sa kuyang janitor na naglilinis ng sahig at sa nurse na kakalabas lang sa isang room ay wala namang ibang tao. Baka guni guni lang iyon kaya bumalik siya sa pagta-type at biglang narinig niya ulit ang isang malakas na paghikbi._

_Bago tuluyang maistorbo, binilisan ni Jongin ang pagta-type at sinend agad ang message, nilagay ang cellphone sa back pocket at nakita na naka bukas ang pintuan ng hagdanan. Napaisip na baka nandoon nanggagaling ang tunog ng pag iyak kaya he silently heads to the stairwell._

_As soon as Jongin walked into the stairwell ay isang Kyungsoo Do agad ang bumulaga sa kanya. However, not a bitchy, strong and tough Kyungsoo ang nakikita niya kundi isang napaka fragile and vulnerable na Kyungsoo. Umiiyak ito at nakaupo sa isang baitang ng hagdan, his face buried in between his arms._

_Nag clench ang heart ni Jongin sa nakikita, hindi man siya sanay na nakikita na nakangiti ang lalaki subalit lalong hindi siya sanay na umiiyak at nasasaktan si Kyungsoo. Doing what seems to be the righteous thing to do, nag squat si Jongin right infront of the student council president and nilagay ang isang kamay sa buhok nito, gently patting his hair. He didn’t said anything and maybe nabigla ang umiiyak sa presence ng isa ay napahinto ito sa pag iyak, pinunasan ang luha bago tumingin sa taong nakahuli sa vulnerable state niya._

_Nagtama ang kanilang mga mata, kahit blurry man ang paningin ni Kyungsoo subalit kilala niya ang may ari ng magandang pares ng chocolatey eyes na yun and Jongin Kim is indeed comforting him, caressing his hair at binibigyan siya ng charming na ngiti at may inaabot na panyo._

_“Kita mo Soo, destiny na talaga naglalapit satin.” Nakuha pang magbiro ni Jongin sa sitwasyon nila._

_“A-anong ginagawa mo dito?” Ang tanging nasagot ni Kyungsoo sabay hablot sa panyo kasi need din niya, nararamdaman niya ang pagtulo ng mga luha at sipon niya sa mukha._

_“May appointment ako.” Gusto sanang tanungin ni Jongin kung ano ang ginagawa ni Kyungsoo dito subalit naalala niyang namention ng isa na intern sa hospital na to ang kuya niya. “Bakit ka umiiyak?” Dagdag niya._

_Mabilis namang inayos ni Kyungsoo ang sarili, pinunasan ang luha gamit ang panyo ni Jongin na ngayon ay nakaupo na sa tabi niya, one of his lengthy arm finding its way to snake around the smaller’s shoulder. Kyungsoo didn’t mind though kahit he’s supposedly galit sa lalaki kasi he needed some warmth at comfort ngayon._

_“Nag-away na naman sina mama at papa about pera. Don’t ask na. Basta ganun.” Pero instead na tumahan ay napaiyak ulit si Kyungsoo._

_“Magiging okay din sila, wag ka ng umiyak. Normal lang yan sa mag-asawa.” Jongin said, now side hugging the weeping boy._

_Medyo relieved na din si Jongin somehow, and happy too kasi he’s there for Kyungsoo, na parang sinadya talaga ng langit na ma-late siya sa appointment at umabsent yung doctor niya. Kaya thank you for a job well done fate. He let Kyungsoo cry until magsawa at mapagod. And when Kyungsoo did, Jongin leaned down to check the swell on the other’s eye. And sobrang lapit ng mukha nila, one wrong move at magdidikit na ang mga labi nila. Kyungsoo blinked, trying to calm his now racing heart. This time, sigurado si Kyungsoo na ang dahilan ng pagkabog ng dibdib nito ay ang mere distance between sa mga labi nila ng manliligaw, pinalitan na nito ang sakit na pinapatay siya kanina._

_“J-jong-“Kung ano man ang nais sabihin ni Kyungsoo ay hindi na niya tuluyang naexpress pa ng biglang pinagdikit ni Jongin ang kanilang mga labi. Matagal itong magkadikit, malambot ang labi ni Jongin, napapikit si Kyungsoo at nag smirk ang racer before breaking the grazing of lips against lips._

_“Alis tayo? Kain tayo somewhere hanggang makalimutan mo ang problema mo ha?” Chuckle ni Jongin while thumbing the tears na biglang tumulo from Kyungsoo’s still closed eyes._

_They end up watching a Disney movie sa SM, walang ganang kumain si Kyungsoo (for the first time umayaw sa foods kaya nagtaka si Jongin). Malamig sa sinehan, umuulan kasi sa labas, may papasok kasi na bagyo sa Philippine Area of Responsibility._

_Clingy man and not very Kyungsoo pero since nanginginig si bakla despite suot na ang jacket ni Jongin, siya na mismo ang kumuha ng isang braso ni Jongin upang ipalupot sa balikat niya and he shamelessly leaned his head sa chest ng racer. He smiled, mainit ang katawan ni Jongin and it helps with his shivering._

_Tahimik lang sila, naka focus sa pelikulang pinapanood. Fifteen minutes palang ay nakaramdam na si Kyungsoo ng antok kaya he welcomes sleep to take over him, fuck the movie, he can watch nalang pag may HD copy na ito sa internet, basta si bakla matutulog na muna._

_“I’m sorry Soo, for leaving you that day. I’m an asshole I know, I’m sincerely sorry.” He hears Jongin hums on his temple and it’s the last thing he remembered before finally succumbing to sleep._

**_\--_ **

****

_Two days nalang at Prom na, Jongin and Kyungsoo are attending together as a pair. The latter smiled imagining magic taking place as he and Jongin are slow dancing on the dance floor. Yung mga fangirls at fanboys ni Jongin magseselos at maiinggit sa kanya, magbubulungan sila subalit walang pakialam si Kyungsoo at walang magiging epekto ang mga chismis dahil busy siya sa pakikipag sayaw kay Jongin. Initially, walang balak si bakla na umattend with Jongin pero dahil sa positive improvement ng relasyon ng dalawa, so why not._

_Nakangiti lang si Kyungsoo na parang tanga na nag iimagine ng mga posibleng mangyari sa prom ng biglang sumama ang pakiramdam niya, nasusuka siya, nahihilo at nanghihina._

_“Are you okay?” It’s Chanyeol, ka fuck buddy slash ka fling ng bff niyang si Baekhyun na bumalik sandali sa school cafeteria para bumili ng extra set of lunch. Kyungsoo shook his head, stood up from his seat tsaka tumakbo sa CR. Mabilis namang sumunod si Chanyeol._

_Mahinang nakaupo si Kyungsoo sa sahig habang sinusuka lahat ng laman ng tiyan sa toilet bowl. Sa nakakaawang sitwasyon ng president, lahat ng pandidiri ni Chanyeol ay nawala at lumebel kay Kyungsoo to rub the latter’s back, baka sakaling makatulong ito sa sama ng pakiramdam ng kaibigan. Nagdadasal din na sana dumating na si Baekhyun para makabalik na agad at makahingi siya ng tulong. Gustuhin man ni Chanyeol na lumabas subalit sa emergency ni Kyungsoo he doesn’t have a heart na iwan ito._

_Five minutes na ang lumipas, nanlulumo na si Kyungsoo at paubos na ang energy ng biglang bumukas ang pinto ng office, Chanyeol is rubbing his back._

_“Dude sigurado ka bang sasagutin ka ng Kyungsoo na yan?” Si Taemin yun, nakasunod sa halatang galit na Jongin._

_“Magkapartner kami sa prom, I’ll ask him to be my boyfriend during the dance.”_

_Pero he’d ask the president na walang ill intention, na ang goal ay to be officially his and not to have Krystal’s number. Forget Krystal dahil si Kyungsoo lang ang gusto ni Jongin ngayon. Dahil si Kyungsoo lang ang laman ng puso ni Jongin, mahal na niya ito at pagod na siyang ideny ang nararamdaman ng puso._

_Ayaw na din niyang makipag pustahan kasi Kyungsoo is priceless. Never enough ang 10k sa tunay na halaga ni Kyungsoo, heck, pagsamahin man lahat ng kayaman sa mundo ay hindi parin nito mapapantayan ang kahalagan ng president. Mahal siya ni Jongin, mahal na mahal. Kahit pagtawanan man siya ng tao sa kanyang sexual orientation ay walang pakialam si Jongin, ang importante ay maging kanya ang taong pinakamahal niya._

_“Okay, basta ako I have nothing to lose naman sa pustahang to, basta pag basted ka, 10k ha pag nanalo ka naman ibibigay ko number ni Krystal. Botong boto naman ako sayo para sa pinsan ko, crush ka nga rin nun eh, nahihiya lang.”Nagpipigil lang si Jongin sa sarili na suntukin ang bestfriend pero wala siyang karapatan dahil ginusto niya to, pinasok niya ang gulo na to kaya pagdusahan niya. After makita ang hinahanap na libro, mabilis itong hinablot ni Jongin tsaka lumabas na ng office._

_“Tae-“ Jongin stopped ng malayo na sila sa office, his sudden action made Taemin bumped unto him. “Actually, I think I like Kyungsoo and I’m asking him to be my boyfriend for real so please can you stop talking about the deal at kalimutan nalang yun?” Jongin sincerely said, at Kyungsoo and Chanyeol failed to hear those words._

_Balik naman sa loob ng CR, Kyungsoo is bitterly smiling, sino ba naman siya para seryosohin ng isang Jongin Kim diba? At ayun na, nasagot na ang katanungan niya na straight talaga si Jongin Kim at ang tanging dahilan kung bakit ito nagtitiis kay Kyungsoo ay dahil pala sa isang bet kapalit ang number ni Krystal, ah kaya din pala siya iniwan ng gagong Jongin sa bookstore dati ay kasi nga it’s not Kyungsoo naman ang tunay niyang gusto and ginagamit lang siya._

_Kyungsoo’s entire body is shaking, yet he’s unable to determine the real cause, kasi ba masama ang pakiramdam niya or masakit ang puso niya? Lalong nagworry si Chanyeol kasi B, asan ka na? Clueless si Chanyeol sa gagawin, napaubo naman si Kyungsoo pero his cough isn’t a normal cough dahil may mga dugo ng umaagos mula sa ilong ni Kyungsoo, may sumasabay din sa bawat pag ubo niya. Anong nangyayari? Bakit may dugo?_

_Dugo, ang daming dugo, halos bumaha na ang loob ng CR, si Kyungsoo nanghihina lalo habang si Chanyeol ay nakatingin lang, hindi makagalaw sa sobrang pagkagulat sa nangyayari. At ng tuluyang mawalan ng malay ang president doon na lamang gumalaw si Chanyeol at niyakap na pilit ginigising ang kaibigan._

**_\--_ **

_Dalawang araw ng walang balita si Jongin kay Kyungsoo, sinubukan na din niyang bantayan ang nakakatanda sa labas ng classroom nito, subalit, ni anino walang Kyungsoo Do ang lumabas, kahit ang mga kaklase ng nakakatanda ay walang balita na maibigay kay Jongin. Si Baekhyun ang tanging naging pag-asa ni Jongin, pero kagaya ni Kyungsoo, hindi din ito mahagilap ng racer._

_Ang pagiging MIA ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin worries him, may nangyari bang masama? Naaksidente ba? He tried visiting the man sa bahay nila pero walang tao, tahimik ang bahay at ang sabi lang kapitbahay ay pumasok lang sa trabaho ang parents ni Kyungsoo. Umuwi nalang si Jongin sa bahay nila, nag-ayos at nagbihis, umaasa na sa prom makikita niya ang lalaking minamahal, hinihiling niya sa maykapal na sana okay ang lahat, na mamaya sasalubungin siya ng mga ngiti ni Kyungsoo, or kahit walang ngiti basta andun lang siya, ang malamang safe at okay si Kyungsoo ang tanging gusto ni Jongin ngayon._

_“Baek! Si Soo?”Haggard si Baekhyun ng matagpuan ni Jongin sa prom, nais man niyang tanungin kung okay lang ba ang kaibigan pero mas concern niya si Kyungsoo as of now. Inirapan lang siya ni Baekhyun, tiningnan ng masama tsaka tumalikod na walang sinasabi. Pero desperado si Jongin kaya mabilis niyang pinigilan ang mas maliit na lalaki at hinila sa braso._

_“Jongin ayoko makipag away sayo, ayoko ng gulo so please, bitawan mo ako.” Reklamo ni Baekhyun na trying to compose himself not to cause a scene. Pagod siya at gusto lang niyang matapos ang gabing ito at bumalik sa bestfriend._

_“I will pag sinabi mo sakin where is Soo.” Galit man si Baekhyun sa mga nalaman subalit nakita naman niyang puno ng sinceridad ang mga mata ni Jongin, napakalakas ng pag-aalala nito for the other male, pero eto ang gusto ni Kyungsoo, ang hindi siya makita ni Jongin. “Anong nangyari? Is he mad at me?”_

_“I can’t Jongin. Ito ang gusto ng bestfriend ko. So please, let me go.” Pagmamakaawa ni Baekhyun, struggling to loosen Jongin’s hold sa braso niya._

_“Just an answer. Please.”Flight na bukas ni Jongin for Germany, ayaw niyang lumipad na hindi man lang sila nagkakausap ng mahal, desperado siya kaya he gently dragged Baekhyun sa hallway malapit sa CR, cornering the smaller male. “One answer Baek, nababaliw na ako sa kakaisip kung ano ang nangyari kay Kyungsoo, I can’t sleep sa pag-aalala. One day we are happy the next day he went MIA on me na.” Frustrated na si Jongin, he badly needed an answer._

_“I knew about the bet between you and your friend. I heard it from Kyungsoo. Kung paano niya nalaman ay hindi na mahalaga yun. Kyungsoo is hurting and the least thing he wanted to see is ikaw yun, kahit pangalan mo ayaw niyang marinig.” The revelation weakens Jongin, slowly binitawan niya si Baekhyun. “He tried to keep himself from falling for you Jongin, the first thing on his bucket list is to fall in love and to be loved back, pero takot siya kaya he pushed you away, reject you too many times pero you always pave a way para bumalik sa kanya. He felt special kaya in the end, he let himself fall just to get played in the end.”Hindi na din napigilan ni Baekhyun ang sariling emotion at tuluyang napaluha, si Jongin, umiiyak na din. “Jongin, be happy.” Are Baekhyun’s last word before leaving Jongin a crying mess. The former could’ve stayed to comfort his friend pero naiipit din siya sa sitwasyon._

_Baekhyun gave Jongin one final glance bago niya tuluyang iniwan._

**_\--_ **

_Jongin is supposed to be cheering for his win, he managed to win the first place of the cup pero he’s unhappy. Anong kwenta ng kanyang gold medal and trophy kung walang Kyungsoo Do na magco-congrats sa kanya? Mahigit isang linggo ng walang balita si Jongin tungkol sa lalaki at namimiss na niya ito kaya eto siya, nagpapakalunod sa alak habang nakatingin sa bintana ng hotel niya._

_“Hey dude, you said you’d rest kaya hindi ka na pumunta sa party mo? Pero tingnan mo..” Nag stop si Taemin upang bilangin ang empty beers sa tabi ni Jongin. “Naka 5 cans ka na..” Sabi niya sabay kuha ng isang can upang sabayan si Jongin._

_Si Chanyeol naman- pinsan siya ni Jongin at lagi itong kasama ng racer sa bawat race, close silang dalawa pero wala itong binabanggit kay Jongin about kay Kyungsoo. Naaawa man siya sa estado ng pinsan subalit karma ito ng lalaki dahil pinagluran lang niya ang kaibigan ni Baekhyun. At lalong hindi niya kayang sabihin kay Jongin ang nalalaman sapagkat huli na, ayaw niyang tuluyang mahulog sa depression ang kalungkutan ng pinsan, besides kilala niya si Jongin, makaka move on din ito in no time._

_Naiipit si Chanyeol, katulad ng dalawa nahihirapan din siya, pero ito ang huling kahilingan ni Kyungsoo, ang hindi siya makita ni Jongin. Nakatingin lang ang lalaki sa likod ng racer, gusto man niyang suntukin ito subalit naging biktima lang din ito ng kagaguhan niya. Bumuntong hininga si Chanyeol, naglakad patungo sa dalawa, kumuha at nagbukas ng beer at tumabi kay Jongin._

_Tahimik ang magpinsan, si Taemin lang yata ang nagsasalita ng mga walang kwentang bagay about babae and erotic stuffs, insensitive at clueless sa uninterested face ng mga kasama. Dalawa, tatlo, apat hanggang sa hindi na mabilang ang can ng beer ang naubos at tuluyang nalasing si Taemin, bumagsak at nakatulog sa sahig. Chanyeol volunteered na ihatid ang lasing sa kwarto niya and sinabihan ang pinsang matulog na rin._

_After ten minutes of struggles of bringing Taemin sa kwarto niyang across lang sa room ni Jongin, Chanyeol returned to check his cousin if sumunod ito sa sinabi niya. He knocked before entering sa naka unlock na kwarto ng racer. Another defeated sigh left his mouth, Chanyeol grabbed a garbage bag, inayos ang kalat but Jongin seems too lost in misery na hindi manlang nito napapansin ang mga tao sa kanyang kwarto. If an assassim came to kill him, walang kahirap hirap na napatay na nito si Jongin kung sakali. After cleaning up, Chanyeol took the remaining can of beer, besides nakarami na si Jongin and Chanyeol isn’t tipsy enough._

_“Look man, you really are a dick for using Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol said, breaking the silence. It’s supposedly to be a private thing between Taemin and Jongin but also to Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, yung about sa bet and Jongin can’t help but to wonder how did his cousin knew? Did Taemin spilled while he’s drunk? It can’t possibly be, kahit wasted and maingay kapag lasing si Taemin he’d never spill any secret._

_“H-how did you know? Is it Taemin?” Jongin for the first time speaks._

_“He didn’t tell me a word and it’s not important kung paano ko nalaman.” The older of the two said before gulping down another mouthful of his bitter drink. “Just forget about Kyungsoo and move on. That is the only way to be happy again.”_

_Jongin scoffs, move on? Can he even move on from Kyungsoo kung sobrang mahal niya ang tao? How do you move on? It’s not that easy to forget someone lalo na kung every single thing na nasa paligid mo reminds you of that one person. Moving on isn’t as easy na kapag sumakit yung tyan mo ay pwede mo lang iutot._

_“I can’t. Mahal ko si Soo..” Stubborn talaga si Jongin kapag it’s not the smaller ang nag sasabi sa kanya._

_“But you’re unhappy, you’re hurting and in misery, damn it Jongin, Kyungsoo would never like kung ano man yang pinag gagawa mo sa sarili mo.” Clueless na si Chanyeol how to convince Jongin na kalimutan si Kyungsoo._

_Honestly kung siya ang masusunod, he would want to help na magka ayos ang dalawa, it’s stupid kasi na pareho nilang mahal ang isa’t isa pero ang lungkot kasi kahit nagmamahalan pa ang dalawa kahit kailang hindi magiging sila, wala silang happy ending. At ayaw ni Chanyeol na lalong lumalim ang sakit sa puso ni Jongin kapag hinayaan niyang mahalin pa lalo ng pinsan ang kaibigan niya._

_“I’d rather be sad than forget about him. Kyungsoo is the best thing that ever happened to me.” Damn it. Nauubos na ang pasensya ni Chanyeol kaya nilagok niya nalang ang beer at nag excuse para mag CR._

_Tuluyan na ding napaiyak si Jongin, it’s stupid, all his life alam niyang straight siya, he’d been into serious relationship, may mga time na siya pa nga ang iniwan ng babae pero never siyang umiyak sa mga ito. At ngayon, for the first time, at sa lalaki pa, umiiyak si Jongin dahil ang sakit, masakit dahil walang kasiguraduhan kung mapapatawad pa siya ni Kyungsoo. Puta kasi ang gago niya._

_Suddenly a loud ringing pulled Jongin back to earth, nilingon niya ang cellphone ni Chanyeol and nagtaka siya, pinunasan niya ang basang mata at binasa ang incoming caller, **Baekhyun.** Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun? Magkakilala ang pinsan niya and Baekhyun? Siya ba ang nagsabi kay Chanyeol  yung tungkol sa pang gagago nito kay Kyungsoo?_

_After ng isa pang ring, Jongin decided to take the call._

_“He-“_

_“Yeol, yeol..” Baekhyun cuts off and sa hindi maipaliwanag na dahilan ay biglang bumilis ang takbo ng puso ni Jongin. Umiiyak si Baekhyun at puno ng sakit ang boses nito. “Kyungsoo.. Kyungsoo.. he-“ Hindi pa natapos ni Baekhyun ang sasabihin at umiyak ito ulit, lalong natakot si Jongin kasi never iiyak ng ganito ang bestfriend ni Kyungsoo kung walang nangyaring masama._

_“Jongin? Sino yan?” Si Chanyeol, natakot ng makita ang grim sa mukha ng racer. He tried taking the phone from Jongin pero mabilis umatras ang lalaki. “Give it back.” The taller warns pero Jongin isn’t scared. “B, it’s Jongin you’re talking with, end the call and I’ll get back to you after.” Sigaw ni Chanyeol sa telepono at mabilis ding sinunod ni Baekhyun ang sinabi ng boyfriend._

_Jongin is in between of rage and distress. What the fuck is happening? Unable to control his galit, Jongin stepped forward and sinuntok si Chanyeol sa pisngi, ng matumba sa sahig ay pumaibabaw si Jongin sa pinsan at paulit ulit na sinuntok ito. Paulit ulit at malakas._

_“Kyungsoo is dying!” Chanyeol screamed and Jongin’s bloody fist stopped midway, nag loosen na din ang hawak nito sa collar ng damit ng matangkad._

_“What?” He needed assurance, nagkamali lang siya ng rinig, lasing lang si Jongin kaya kung ano ano ang naririnig._

_“Kyungsoo has staged IV leukemia, he stopped his chemotherapy kasi hindi na kinakaya ng katawan niya ang medication.”_

_“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Pagalit na sumigaw si Jongin, malakas na nilalabas ang sakit sa kanyang puso. Napaupo siya sa sahig, humahagulgol._

_“He heard you and Taemin talking about the bet, I’m with him during that time, nagalit siya, yes, nasaktan din si Kyungsoo pero nangibabaw ang pagmamahal niya sayo na kahit hindi ka pa nag sosorry sa kanya ay pinatawad ka na niya. Mahal ka niya Jongin simula palang, hindi mo pa siya napapansin pero ikaw lang ang ginusto niya, kaya hindi ka rin niya sinasagot kasi ayaw niyang saktan ka dahil alam niyang hindi na siya magtatagal pa.”_

_“Surgery?”_

_“His body is too weak.”_

_“No chance?”_

_“Wala na..”_

_Ang tanga ni Jongin, gago pa siya, kasalanan niya kung sana mas maaga niya na realize na mahal niya si Kyungsoo ay hindi na sana aabot sa ganito, wala na sanang masasaktan pa. But it’s never too late to apologize diba? Mag so-sorry siya at kaya niyang lumuhod or tumalon sa tulay mapatawad lang siya ni Kyungsoo, kahit ano handa niyang isakripisyo mabigyan lang ng chance na sabihin ang tunay na nilalaman ng kanyang puso. Ng mahimasmasan, Jongin took the neglected cellphone ni Chanyeol at tinawagan si Baekhyun._

_“Tell Kyungsoo to hang on, I’ll be there tomorrow.”He said, not giving Baekhyun a chance to speak bago pinatay ang tawag. “Let’s go home.”_

**_\--_ **

_Pagka lapag ng eroplano sa airport, mabilis na dumiretso si Jongin sa St. Lukes, ang traffic pa, palabas palang ng NAIA 1._

_“Nasa taxi na kami.. yes, see you.. okay. Love you too. Huh?” Ang malalim na boses lang ni Chanyeol ang tanging bumubuhay sa tahimik na kotse, si Jongin sobrang nagpapanic na, every second kasi ay mahalaga, hindi na siya makapag hintay na makita si Kyungsoo, lalo pa’t nasa Pilipinas na siya. Pero ang traffic kasi may inspection ata sa labasan ng airport. “Jong..” Jongin turns and nakita niyang inaabot sa kanya ni Chanyeol ang cellphone, walang pag aatubili at kinuha niya ito._

_“Hello?”_

_“J-jongin..” Bumilis ang puso ni Jongin, sumasakit habang nakikinig sa mahinang boses ni Kyungsoo._

_“Yes, I’m coming, na traffic lang pero hintayin mo ako Kyungsoo okay? Wait for me babe and-“_

_“Gusto ko lang malaman mo na mahal kita..”_

_“I know babe, I know at mahal na mahal din kita, I’m sorry okay? Sa lahat Soo, sorry. Let’s talk pag dating ko jan, aayusin natin to at magiging okay ang lahat baby kaya-“_

_“Mahal na mahal kita Jongin..”_

_Gusto mang umiyak ni Jongin as he listens sa weakening boses ng mahal hindi niya kaya, he can’t be weak sa time na kailangan siya ng mahal, kaya nilunok niya pabalik ang sakit at napahawak sa kamay ni Chanyeol._

_“H-hindi ko na kaya..”_

_“Nope, kaya mo yan, for me, ilang oras lang baby.” Nagpanic na si Jongin, Kyungsoo can’t die hangga’t hindi pa sila nagkakaayos, hangga’t hindi pa siya nakakapag sorry sa panggagago na ginawa. “I’m sorry Kyungsoo I’m sorry..” Paulit ulit na si Jongin na parang sirang plaka._

_“I love you and masaya ako at narinig ko ang boses mo..” Sa sobrang taranta at takot ni Jongin binuksan nito ang pinto ng taxi, sumisigaw na si Chanyeol pati na ang grab driver, pinababalik si Jongin sa taxi dahil delikado ang ginagawa niya, pero puta tatakbo siya kung kinakailangan, ang importante mahawakan pa niya ng buhay at maramdaman ang init ni Kyungsoo. Ngunit pagkalabas niya ng taxi, narinig niya ang malakas na pag iyak ni Baekhyun sa kabilang linya, napahinto siya at nakinig sa kaibigan na sumisigaw kay Kyungsoo na buksan ang kanyang mga mata. “Soo, babe.. No no no!” Nabulag na si Jongin ng sakit, wala na si Kyungsoo, wala na ang mahal niya, naninikip ang dibdib ni Jongin, rumaragasa na ang luha sa kanyang mata, nakatayo siya sa gitna ng kalsada._

_Conquered by pain, Jongin is phlegmatic to notice an approaching van loudly honking it’s horn for him._

_And seconds after, Jongin had followed to win back his beloved, kung hindi ngayon, sa another life, kung hindi parin sa bawat lifetime ni Jongin hahanapin at si Kyungsoo lang ang kanyang mamahalin._

Countless pairs of eye are sharing confused glances as Kim Kai endlessly tears up habang nagbabasa ng script for his upcoming movie project. It’s his third movie and first romantic one. Nasa meeting room sila ngayon kasama ang cast, director, yung writer at iba pang staff for the first script reading nila.

“Kai, okay ka lang?” And Sehun’s voice brought the emotional actor to reality. Tumango lang ang nasabing artista at nagpunas ng luha.

“I’m sorry, nagalit lang ako kasi akala ko fan ko yung nagsulat nito, diba dapat may happy ending?” It’s a lie, hindi iyon ang dahilan ng pag break down ni Kai habang nagbabasa ng script.

“Yeah he is, and it’s upsetting na he can’t make it today. But since fan mo siya we arranged a dinner for him with you mamaya. Is it okay? You can both talk about the script and the story, you can ask him about your questions.” Tanong ng director and who is Kim Kai to blow up the chance to meet one of his talented fans diba? And besides there is something he wanted to ask this fan and Kai is getting every answer that’s haunting him all his life tonight.

Kim Kai is well loved by his fans, yung charm niya has this powerful seduction power na pati non fan ay naaattract niya. Pero behind his smiley and kind façade, Kai is nothing but a cold, rude, bratty and a total monster.

But Kim Kai still agreed eventhough he barely interacts with people he doesn’t trust.  

 

**\--**

“Spill.” Kai grunts seeing Sehun’s malicious smirk making the former uneasy as they ride together papunta sa restaurant where Kai is having a dinner with one of his fans, that one talented writer who have his dream come true ng mag trend ang kanyang sinulat na fanfiction and now gagawing pelikula at ang idol pa niya mismo ang gaganap bilang Jongin Kim.

“I’m wondering to why you accepted this dinner and on top of that, hindi ka manlang nag dalawang isip at nag agree ka kaagad.” Sehun knows him enough and Kai hated it.

Tired of arguing back, Kai growled as he land a kick sa kaibigan which made Sehun laugh lang knowing that he owns the victory this time. But he didn’t insist the topic further, dropping it ng nagtulog-tulugan ang kaibigan niya until they arrived sa restaurant where the writer is waiting.

Sehun said goodbye with a malicious grin and for the nth time ay gustong sapakin ni Kai sa mukha ang kaibigan pero kanina pa nag hihintay sa kanya ang acquaintance niya for tonight. The celebrity is lead to a private area on the second floor ng restaurant and pagka bukas ng pinto, ay isang cute na lalaki ang gulat na nakatingin sa kanya. Naka eye glasses ito, naka dark blue button down na naka tuck in sa kanyang black leather pants and ang puffy ng cheeks, take note.

“Hi! I’m sorry for being late, natraffic lang.” Kai smiled extending a hand sa kanyang fan na nakatayo na at gulat sa pagdating niya.

Na-starstruck si fan mehn, papano imagine naman na fan ka ng isang Kim Kai since day 1 nito sa entertainment industry tapos after five years ang laki ng upgrade from a nobody until naging writer ka ng kanyang first romance movie na pag bibidahan niya diba?

“Minseok, Minseok Kim.” And tila nakuryente si Minseok ng magdikit ang kanilang mga balat.

After ng kanilang short formal introduction, they ordered their food after deciding what to eat. They settled for Italian kasi feel lang ni Kai na mag pasta and since hindi mapili si Minseok umorder din ito ng katulad ng order ng idol niya.

“So Minseok, I have a question.” Kai raises a brow, his smiles are all gone at napalitan ng seriousness. His chin tucked in between his thumb and point finger.

“Hmm?” Nag hum si Minseok, kinakabahan kaya lumagok ng malamig na tubig.

“Tell me how did you end up with that story?”

“Ah eh.. Wala talaga akong plot doon, it just came up lang sa utak ko once I feel like updating that story. He he.. Unexpected naman na nagustuhan ng readers yung story despite sa tragic ending.” Napakamot ng ulo si Minseok awkwardly, na intimidate sa mga nakakatunaw na tingin ni Kai, kung kanina ay napaka fond and excited ang mga tingin ni Kai subalit lahat ng iyon ay biglang nawala, at naging ibang tao ang artista.

“Really?” The celebrity smirked, unsatisfied sa sagot ng writer.

Tumango naman si Minseok, relieved ng pumasok ang waiter with their foods, masyado na kasing thick ang tension between sa kanila ng artista na halos nahirapang huminga si Minseok. Never niya inexpect na ganito pala talaga ang ugali ng idolo- straight forward and intimidating, super opposite ng sweet and smiley Kim Kai na nakikita niya sa harap ng camera.

But the writer’s relief didn’t last that long ng lumabas din yung waiter to give the guest their privacy. Bumalik sa kanya ang paningin ng artista na kanina ay nasa pagkain.

“How did you come up with that tragic ending though?” Kai asks, he’s now twirling his pasta with his fork, not really planning to eat the food.

“Well, I think it’s the suitable ending, too cliché kasi pag happy ending and my goal is not to garner fans but to have my readers feel the emotion, the heavy angst ng story.” Minseok replied without stuttering, like he had practice the answer until he perfected it. “And that is where my protagonists are leading, they’re bound to die and who knows maybe to look for their TOTGA sa next life nila.” The confident statement instantaneously wipes out the smirk resting on Kai’s face. He’s been waiting for that answer.

“But you’re the writer? You have the power how to end it, and yet, you let the fictional characters dictate the ending?” Kai is trying to juice something from Minseok, napapansin niya but he can’t just spill the beans. Hindi nakasagot si Minseok and Kai had snapped, his patience had reached it’s extremity. “And Kyungsoo Do and Jongin Kim, how do you know them?” At the mention of the character’s name, nanlaki ang mata ni Minseok, biglang kinain ng takot kung saan papunta ang usapan nila.

“Kai, fiction lang iyon and if you don’t like the ending pwede namang irevise.” Minseok said, trying to divert yung attention ng idolo, pero ang mukha ni Kai napaka seryoso parin, ang mata ay nag-aalalab, desperadong masagot ang mga katanungan. “Kausapin ko nalang yung editor.” And grateful Minseok becomes seeing how Kai’s eyes finally softens.

 

**\--**

 

The second time na nag krus ang landas ng fiction writer at ni Kai, this time sinigurado ng artista na hindi makakatakas si Minseok na wala siyang nakukuhang sagot. Nasa meeting room ang staff and casts ng pelikula, ang writer kinakabahan at namamawis na nakaupo sa tabi ng bida. He clearly knew that their first meeting didn’t end up nicely, when Minseok choose not to disclose some information about the story, naging wary na ang idolo niya around him kaya they separate ways right after ng dinner.

Pagkatapos ng meeting, napagpasyahan ng staff na mag dinner together, Minseok unfortunately refused kasi birthday ng lolo niya kinabukasan at tutulong pa siya maghanda the night before para sa the next day ay konti nalang ang aayusin. But honestly, nahihiya lang talaga si Minseok kasi puro professional yung magiging kasama niya, samantalang siya, fanboy lang, worried syang ma OP.

“Seok, akala ko ba fan kita, pero bakit parang ayaw mong makasama ako?” Nag pout si Kai to gain sympathy from the staffs and everyone cheered, insisting Minseok na sumama and the pagpapa cute worked like magic when the latter agreed to come.

Yung dinner lang sana escalated into inuman session with karaoke, the staffs are either wasted or tipsy na, unfortunately for Kai, malakas ata uminom is Minseok at mukhang tipsy pa lang ito, tahimik lang kasi at nakangiti habang nakikinig sa mga jokes ng kasama, kulay rosas na din ang kanyang mga matatabang pisngi pero walang sign na wasted na ito.

Kai trying to be subtle sa planong pang co-corner sa writer, is nauubusan na ng patience dahil mukhang malabo na maisakatuparan ang balak, masyadong cute ang writer and mukhang half of the staffs ay attracted sa kanya, mapa babae man o lalaki, pabalik balik kasi ang iba sa kinauupuan niya, binibigyan ng pagkain or minsan pinipilit kumanta.

And biglang bumukas ang langit kasama ng mga anghel na umaawit para kay Kai ng nag excuse si Minseok na mag CR. Sinundan ng mapagmatyag na mata ng artista ang kilos ni Minseok, hindi wasted pero he’d try his luck. After ng isang lagok sa whiskey na iniinom, nag excuse din si Kai, tumatawag daw si Sehun pero the truth is susundan niya si Minseok.

Sasabog na ang utak niya and he needed Minseok for him to contain his sanity.

Minseok is meticulously sanitizing his hands ng dumating si Kai sa CR, nag meet ang kanilang mga mata and the writer broke it off after sending the idol an awkward smile. Si Kai parang gangster sa mga movie, sinipa sipa pa niya ang mga pintuan ng cubicles upang siguraduhin ang privacy nilang dalawa, besides it’s too personal ang agenda niya. Ng sure na ito na safe sila, Kai went to join Minseok sa sink, naghugas din siya ng kamay.

“Gusto ko lang kausapin ka, about your story, wala akong masamang intention and all I wanted is to know-“

“Kai, ako ang nagsulat ng kwentong yun kung nagdududa ka you can check naman the IP address nung pinost ang story.” Minseok is worried na malaman ni Kai ang totoo about sa obra niya at baka i cancel ng team ang pelikula, he needed the money, yung share niya from this movie dahil matanda na ang mga lolo niya, kailangan ng pang maintenance sa gamut at pang tuition fee din niya. Malaki ang porsyento niya dito at sayang kung hindi matuloy ang pelikula.

“It’s not about who wrote it, my concern is about the story itself, about Jongin and Kyungsoo.”

“Ha?” So bale, safe si Minseok.

“Tell me, who told you that story?”

 

**\--**

 

Nasa gym ang magkaibigang Sehun and Kai ngayon, si Kai nasa threadmill, 10kms na yung natakbo, naka topless nalang din siya (yum) kasi mainit daw, sira ang aircon ng gym, si Sehun nagpapahinga, humihingal at umiinom ng energy drink habang nakaupo sa threadmill niya.

“Kai..” Pang-iistorbo ng assistant ng artista but he choose to ignore at nagbingi bingihan sa pag tawag ng pangalan nito. “Hindi pa fully recovered yang injury mo, sabi ng doctor hanggang 10 kms lang ang kaya ng paa mo.” Bale, ganito, si Kai kasi naaksidente habang nag pa-practice ng bagong choreography niya for his upcoming album, he sprained his left ankle and he needed like a month to fully recover, dahilan din ng pag delay sa release ng album.

Stubborn talaga si Kai, matigas ang ulo at mahirap disiplinahin, naka ilang palit na siya ng manager dahil walang nagtatagal, hindi mareach ang pagka pilyo kaya walang manager na natitiis ang ugali niya.

Not his assistant though, nasa tabi siya ni Kai for almost six years now. Ewan ba ni Kai na kahit anong pagmamalupit (not brutally, mostly pranks lang) ang ginagawa niya dito ay never natinag, hindi din siya takot sa idolo. Unbeknownst to Kai though, six months nalang at goodbye na, nag resign kasi ang assistant, nag turn over na ng resignation letter sa office nila a month ago, ayaw din sana siyang pakawalan ng management sapagkat siya lang ang may power na hawakan sa leeg ang prodigal artist ng kumpanya nila, they tried to offer her better benefits and wage increase pero she had decided na, lahat ng family members niya nag migrate na sa Boston and pinapasunod siya. Okay na lahat ng papers niya and after a month lilipad na din ang assistant.

At dahil maganda ang mood ng artista ay sumunod naman ito, binagalan ang takbo ng threadmill hanggang it fully stopped. The assistant rushes sa tabi ni Kai, handing him his water and pinunasan ang basang likod ng artista na parang batang incapable si Kai sa pag pupunas ng sariling pawis.

“Se, let’s eat out, my treat.” Nakangiti si Kai na nag invite, and since once in a blue moon lang magpakain ang kuripot na artista, napatawa ng malakas si Sehun at nakipag high five pa sa assistant ng kaibigan.

“Ate Pengu ano gusto mo? Ay, kakain tayo ng mahal ngayon!” Excited na umakbay si Sehun sa assistant at naglakad together papunta sa shower room, si Kai naman ay nakasimangot na tiningnan ang dalawa.

Ate Pengu A.K.A Park Kyungsoon. Ewan ba ng assistant kung bakit Pengu ang tawag sa kanya ng dalawa, ayon naman daw sa kanila kamukha siya ng penguin kaya Pengu for short.

“Hoy Ate Pengu yung bag ko naiwan mo!” Pagalit na sigaw ng artista sa assistant, pero ng hindi siya pinansin ay padabog nalang niyang dinampot ang duffel bag tsaka patakbong sumunod sa shower room.

Nag uusap ang Ate Pengu niya at si Sehun ng datnan niya ang dalawa sa shower room, yung assistant nag aayos ng damit na isusuot niya tapos si Sehun tumakbong papasok ng shower ng makita ang nagtatagpong kilay ng kaibigan. Although shower room iyon ng mga lalaki ay sanay naman na ang assistant and it’s okay lang din na nandoon siya kasi truth to be told, the boys sees her as a lalaki din.

“Kai, sa labas nalang ako maghihintay ha?”

“Anong sa labas, dito ka, baka mamaya ako na naman magbibitbit ng bag ko.”

“Syempre bag mo yan kaya ikaw ang dapat magdala.” Pilosopo niyang sagot at true naman, hindi na bata si Kai at definitely hindi niya yaya si Ate Pengu kaya responsibilidad niyang bitbitin ang sariling bag.

“Fine, I’ll bring my own bag pero dito ka lang, in case na kailangan ko ng assistance.” Kai said before stepping under the cold showers, umupo lang si Ate Pengu and napaisip in what way kailangan ng artista ng assistance eh capable naman itong maligo, anyways, dumekwatro nalang siya habang nagcecellphone, manonood nalang ng debate ng mga kandidato bilang senador.

Masyadong naka focus ang assistant sa pinapanood kaya hindi niya namalayan na nakalabas na pala ng shower si Kai, at ng magdikit ang mga braso ng dalawa doon lang napansin ni Ate Pengu ang artista, nanood din kasi si Kai dahil mukhang masaya ang debate between Bato and Gutoc. Halos lumuwa na ang mata ng assistant sa halos hubad na katawan ni Kai, oo, sanay na siya sa masarap na view kaya nagtataka siya kung bakit mukhang hindi pa nakakapag adjust ang katawan niya na mabilis mag-init sa tuwing nasa harapan ang masarap na six packs ni Kai. Jusko, nanghihina ang assistant niya pero conceal don’t feel, don’t let it show.

“Naligo ka ba talaga? May muta ka kaya.” Puna ng assistant kay Kai bago niya alisin ang muta (yuck, mga kinakaya for love) sa magandang mata ng artista gamit ang wet wipes.

“Ay sorry.” Kai nonchalantly replied, tutok siya sa debate, ayaw niyang mag sinuplado today.

“Anak ng tinapa, Kai magbihis ka na nga at nagugutom na kami, grabe ka naman, dahil ikaw tong manglilibre abusado ka samin ni Ate Pengu ah.” Saved by Sehun, mabilis namang nagbihis si Kai dahil honestly, gutom na din siya.

 

**\--**

 

This is it, ang araw na pinakakahintay ni Kai, after three months na walang pahinga sa taping ng bagong pelikula, nagka day off din sa wakas ang ating bida and not to waste another day, kasama si Minseok ay nagdecide siyang bisitahin ang grandparents ng fan niya.

Kinakabahan si Kai, malakas ang kabog ng puso niya sa pinag halong kaba at excitement, sana sinama niya ang assistant para atleast may sumampal sa kanya ng mawala ang lahat ng takot niya. Isang encouraging na ngiti ang binigay ni Minseok and yes, slightly effective naman, mga 1% nga lang kasi sana talaga dinala niya ang assistant kasi natatanggal niya lahat, lahat as in wipe out ang takot at any type of heavy feelings when he’s with her.

Naglalakad na ang dalawa, naka cap si Kai and hoodie, hindi na siya nag bother na mag mask kasi mas makaka attract pa ng attention. Mabuti nalang at medyo liblib yung barangay nila Minseok sa Ilocos.

“Malapit na.” Ngiti ni Minseok at mga ilang sandal pa ay may matangkad na matanda ang lumapit sa kanila. “Lolo!” Excited na sinalubong ni Minseok ang masayang matanda, nag mano ito pagkatapos na yakapin ng lolo.

Nagulat naman si Kai sa nasaksihan, ulila siya, never niyang naranasan na umuwing may sumalubong na nanay or tatay sa kanya (hindi counted yung araw-araw na pag salubong sa kanya ni Ate Peng niya kasi assistant niya yun), medyo nainggit siya.

“Ay may kasama ka pala iho, kaibigan mo ba? Sigurado matutuwa ang daddy-lolo mo!” Nakangising sabi ng matanda at kinuha naman ni kai ang kamay neto upang mag mano din (may manners siya kahit suplado). “Kaawaan ka ng-“ Napahinto ang matanda, nanlaki ang mata ng huminto sa mukha ni Kai ang mata niya. “Jongin? Jongin ikaw ba yan?” Paiyak na niyakos ng matanda si Kai na medyo natulala kasi ano daw?

Jongin? Tinawag siyang Jongin ng matanda.

“Ay lo, hindi po, Kai po ang pangalan niya.” Awkward na hinila pa ni Minseok ang nakayakap na lolo sa katawan ni Kai.

“Kai?”

“Opo, Kai po ang pangalan ko lo..” Pagpapakilala ng artista sa matanda. Tumango naman ito tsaka nagsimula na silang maglakad patungo sa bahay nila.

“Ah, pasensya ka na iho. Matanda na kasi.”

“Sabi ko kasi sayo Lo magsuot ka ng eye glasses, tingnan mo kung sino sino na niyayakap mo, baka magselos si Daddy-Lolo pag nakita kang may kayakap na iba.”

“Naku 53 years na kaming kasal ng lolo mo, at sa mga panahong yon ay hindi ako nagloko.” Tumawa pa ang matawa, proud na loyal siya (sana all). Minseok turned to Kai, giving him a nod, na totoo ang sinabi ng matanda.

The stated fact somehow made Kai’s heart flattered, kasi kahit papano may mga taong tunay at wagas pang umiibig.

Hindi din nagtagal at nakarating na ang tatlo sa bahay, umakyat muna si Minseok sa kwarto para magbihis at mag cr na din, si Kai naiwan sa sala kasama ang lolo ni Minseok.

Kung ibang tao lang siguro itong kasama ni Kai ay nasapak na niya, ayaw niya kasi sa lahat ay tinititigan siya sa mukha, yung parang wala ng bukas? Pero dahil napakagaan ng loob niya sa matanda (siguro kasi despite of the old age, humorous at funny parin si lolo).

At tila may nakalimutan, tumayo ang matanda at sinunod naman ni Kai ang tingin dito, pumunta ito sa kanilang kusina, nilapag ang paper bag na nakabalot sa isang plastic sa mesa bago kumuha ng isang plato at isang baso. Kumuha din ito ng cartoon ng fresh orange juice sa ref. Naghanda siya ng meryenda. 

Dahil bored, inikot muna ni Kai ang paningin sa bahay, malaki ito pero ang interior simple lang, walang masyadong dekorasyon bukod sa mga furnitures at ilang potted flowers sa bawat sulok. May mga picture frames din na naka sabit sa pader, family pictures yata ang mga ito, mga anak siguro ng matanda iyon or mga magulang ni Minseok. Tatanong niya nalang next time pag close na sila ng fan.

"My loves I'm home!" Biglang bumukas ang pintuan at isang maliit na matanda ang pumasok, may ngiti sa labi na mabilis ding mawala ng magtagpo ang paningin nila ng bisita. "Jongin?" Katulad ng mga eksena sa pelikula, nag slow motion ang lahat, mabagal na naglakad patungo sa artista ang kakapasok lang na matanda, ang masayang mata ay napalitan ng pangungulila.

The elder lifted a hand, bringing it to cup Kai's cheeks, caressing his skin. Taken aback, napa atras si Kai.

"Kamukha niya si Jongin diba?" Istorbo ng matangkad na matanda, nilapag sa center table ang tray ng meryenda tsaka hinawakan sa balikat ang ngayon ay umiiyak na asawa. "Akala ko din si Jongin siya pero kamukha lang pala. 

Jongin, Jongin. Kamukha ba talaga ni Kai ang character ng ginagampanan niya?

"Hindi ka si Jongin?" Malungkot na tanong sa kanya.

"Daddy Lolo!" At dumating na sa wakas si Minseok.

Nakaupo ang apat sa magkabilang side ng sala, magkatabi ang mag asawang matanda samantalang Kai is sitting next to Minseok.

"Lolo, Daddy Lolo, siya nga po pala ang kaibigan ko, si Kai. Siya po yung kinukwento ko na idol ko. At Kai, sina lolo Chanyeol pala at si Daddy Lolo Baekhyun." Formal na pagpapakilala ni Minseok sa tatlo.

And nanghina si Kai, kasi Baekhyun? Chanyeol? Yung bestfriend at pinsan nila Jongin at Kyungsoo sa istorya?

"Magandang araw po, kaya po talaga ako naparito kasi may gusto po akong itanong sa inyo."

"Ano yun iho?" Si Baekhyun ang sumagot at pinisil ang kamay ni Kai na hindi niya binitiwan pa. 

"Yung sa kwentong sinulat po ni Minseok, yung love story po nila Jongin at Kyungsoo? Saan niyo po narinig yun?"

"Hindi namin narinig yun.." Sagot ni Chanyeol at niyakap ang asawa bago halikan sa mukha.

"Si Kyungsoo kasi bestfriend ko talaga yun, si Jongin naman pinsan nitong si Chanyeol ko, nawitness namin yung love story nilang dalawa." Ngiti ni Baekhyun, ngiting may pait. "Kamukha mo nga si Jongin kaya akala ko kanina sinusundo na ako ng kaibigan ko, para kayong pinagbiyak na bunga." Nagbiro pa si Baekhyun at nagpout yung asawa na nakayakap sa kanya.

"Mahal wag mo ngang sinasabi yang mga ganyan, magsasama pa tayo ng matagal pa!"

At nagpatuloy ang apat sa pagkukwentuhan, natutuwa talaga si Kai dahil kahit na matanda na ang mag asawa ay hindi parin nauubos ang tamis ng pagsasama nila. Kasabay ng tunay na pag-ibig ay ang unlimited sweetness. 

Sana lahat ganito magmahal, yung loyal, yung hindi marunong magsawa at patuloy kang mamahalin kahit pumangit ka man at kumulubot ang balat mo, yung kahit hindi na ganoon ka-anghang ang sex life dahil sumasakit na ang balakang pero sinasamba ka parin. 

Kai stayed for lunch, namilit ang matanda kaya sino ba siya para umayaw and Kai sincerely love being around the couple kasi ang gaan ng pakiramdam niya, parang he's home and he belongs there. 

Ng matapos ang lunch, Baekhyun excused himself kasi maliligo daw muna siya, mainit kasi. Si Kai dumiretso sa terrace, nagpahangin habang nagpapatunaw ng kinain, napadami siya kasi infairness magaling magluto si Minseok.

Naka lean ang dalawang kamay ng artista sa semento, habang nilalanghap ang sariwang hangin, masyado siyang nag-iisip, letting the newly acquired information to sink in, na Jongin and Kyungsoo are indeed two people na pinagkaitan ng happy ending.

Eh si Kai? May happy ending ba siya? Makikita ba niya ang hinahanap na Kyungsoo ng buhay niya? 

"Jongin might be a fool pero minahal niya talaga si Kyungsoo kahit ilang buwan lang ang pinag samahan nila. He's a good person too, mabait siyang pinsan, favorite cousin ko siya actually." Si Chanyeol iyon, seryoso ang mukha pero there's happiness sa tono niya. "You're not his son naman or apo diba?"

Kai doesn't share the same blood with Jongin, that's certain kasi kahit ulila man si Kai alam niya kung sino ang mga magulang, nagkita na sila once after niyang mag debut sa entertainment world. His mother abandoned him due to poverty, his father is sent to prison dahil aksidenteng nakapatay ng tao and meron pa siyang tatlong ate na pinaghirapang buhayin ng nanay niya, Kai is a burden sa mata ng nanay kaya iniwan nalang siya sa ampunan. 

"He’s not related to me." He replied. 

"And that's the mystery, hindi ka niya kadugo pero kahit anong anggulo ka tingnan you do look alike." Nakangiti si Chanyeol, hindi mabura ang ngiti sa labi, at may binigay sa bisita. 

Kai accepted it and the elder is proven not exaggerating ng sinabi nitong kamukha ng artista ang namatay nitong pinsan. From his eyes, sa thick lips and jawlines nila para silang kambal, yung ilong and hugis ng mukha. Kung kamukha niya si Jongin then how about Kyungsoo? Na curious si Kai.

"How about Kyungsoo sir?"

"My husband can describe him pero ako impossible, matagal ko na siyang hindi nakita and unfortunately nakalimutan ko na how he looks like, pero all I can say is, he's a pretty kid, tahimik lang siya, mabait, matalino pero minsan topakin yun, hindi siya yung tipo ni Jongin pero napainlab niya ang pinsan ko. 

"May picture ako ni Soo pero na misplace ko ata." It's Baekhyun joining the talk, nag back hug siya kay Chanyeol at hinalikan ang amoy pawis na likod ng asawa. "Pero pag nakita ko, I'll contact you kaagad." And Kai thought for the nth time that day na their love is beautiful, very beautiful.

 

 

**\--**

 

Alas tres ng hapon ng nagpaalam si Kai sa mag asawa, nap time din ng dalawa yun kaya aalis na siya. 

"Ang saya nila no?" It's Kai breaking the awkward silence sa pagitan nila ni Minseok, naglalakad sila hanggang sakayan papuntang Vigan, nandoon naka check in si Kai. 

"Oo, kasi inlab parin silang dalawa sa isa't isa. And I think dahil iyon kela Jongin ang Kyungsoo." Kai gave a confuse look kay Minseok and gets din naman agad ng isa. "It inspired them, the tragic story is conveying na hindi lahat ng nagmamahalan can be together kaya while magkasama kayo ng taong mahal mo, savor each time na nahahawakan niyo pa ang isa. Gets mo?" 

Kai nods, gets niya. Simple lang naman ang logic doon. "If you love someone, take every fucking chance to tell them because destiny can be that bitch sometimes." 

Hindi pa nagtagal ay nakarating na sa isang waiting shed sa highway ang dalawa, they’re too engrossed talking about the elders when may kotseng nag stop sa gilid ng dalawa. Minseok noticed the car and while talking he paused midway, Kai looked back and the glass window from the front seat rolled open. 

A familiar eye peeking out, “Kai.” She called out immediately. And the latter noticed she dyed her hair red, which is the first time that she paid attention sa kanyang mahabang buhok. Distracting himself from admiring how pretty Kyungsoon looks like in her new hair, Kai turned to Minseok, after a short conversation and a pat sa balikat ng writer, he then hopped on sa driver seat, switching place kay Kyungsoon who settled sa front seat.

Taking advantage of his vacation leave, Kai decided to stay sa Ilocos nalang kasi since andun yung sadya niya why not stay nalang and have fun, besides Ilocos offers a number of breathtaking tourist spots then, and maybe surf sa Elyu before heading back sa Manila. 

And ofcourse, he’s not staying alone kaya he texted his assistant na sumunod sa Vigan and here they are, driving in silence towards sa accommodation nila, normally Kyungsoon would blabber or sing sa sasakyan during long drives but since she drived for almost 7 hours, unusual sa drive niyang 3 hours max lang madalas, naka idlip siya, and since mabait na boss si Kai (according to him lang), he let the older rest.

The drive took an hour until dumating sila sa hotel, it’s almost 5 o’clock in the afternoon. They checked in, head to their separate rooms para makapag unpack and pahinga.

 

 

\--

 

 

Last day ng dalawa, well, sumunod si Sehun sa Vigan so last day na ng tatlo sa siyudad, ang supposedly exciting adventure na inimagine ni Kai ay sobrang fail, most of his days never siyang lumabas ng hotel and natulog lang siya sa room, yung foods niya dinadala lang ng assistant. Sina Sehun lang din at Kyungsoon ang namasyal and nag enjoy. 

And here, dahil nga last day na, Sehun had managed to drag his bestfriend’s lazy ass sa labas, nasa plaza mayor ang tatlo, kumakain ng empanada kasi nagpumilit si Kyungsoon na itry ng artista ang pagkain, nung una ayaw niya, mag ja-jollibee nalang daw pero at the end, wala din, napilit siya.

Naka tatlong empanada na si Kyungsoon and may isa pa sa plate niya, nakangiti ito while chewing a mouthful of her treat. Si Kai na napilitan lang ay gina-judge ang assistant, parang empanada lang pero akala mo steak ang kinakain eh.

“Ayusin mo nga ang pag-kain niyan, mukha kang tanga.” Kai deadpanned but Kyungsoon is unwavered, happy siya kasi busog. Food is lifer ang motto ng assistant. She’s not even conscious sa body niya as long as healthy then she’s good. Healthy body is >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> than a sexy body.

And dahil Kyungsoon choose to enjoy her food than to retort back sa pang aasar ng isa, Kai groaned before taking wet wipes sa bag ng assistant and nag effort na ding linisin ang sauce sa gilid ng labi ni Kyungsoon and because it’s not his job, nilakasan ni Kai ang pag wipe sa sauce, making his assistant wince in pain.

They ended up eating na nakasimangot, nawalan na din ng gana si Kyungsoon well besides sa busog na siya, hinihintay pa niya kung ano man ang binili ni Sehun. Si Kai naman umorder ulit ng dalawa pang empanada kasi infairnes, masarap siya, 5 stars talaga ang mga foods na recommended by his Kyungsoon (his assistant*).

“Kai..” Hindi sumagot si Kai, subalit tumingin lang sa mata ng assistant habang may kutsara pa sa bunganga. “Ganun na ba kayo ka close ng Minseok na yun?” Kyungsoon knows Kai too well and the celebrity is not a type of person na sasama lang sa kahit na sino, especially na walang kasama and it made Kyungsoon wonder (selos).

“Kyungsoon, too private.” And the assistant shrugged, bakit sino ba siya kay Kai? Assistant lang siya, hindi sila close. One of the reasons din to why he never mentioned that she’s leaving, that after ng movie promotions ni Kai ay aalis na si Kyungsoon at tuluyang tatalikuran ang trabaho at ang artistang nakasama at nagpahirap sa buhay niya for six long years.

 

 

**\--**

 

 

Final week na ng taping for the upcoming movie, Kai is brilliantly acting while Kyungsoon stands behind the filming crew, watching as Kai kisses another actress accordingly sa script. Scripted lang ang lahat but Kyungsoon can’t help but to feel a teeny weeny tiny bit of pang sa kanyang dibdib. It’s not like nagseselos ang assistant, there’s no way in hell na she’d feel jealous TEKA- SHE’S NOT JEALOUS THAT’S IT THAT’S THE TEA. When Kai’s lips landed sa lips ng love interest it’s her cue to walk away from the scene with a big pout and furrowed eyebrows. Better grab some coffees nalang, it makes everything better and panigurado that Kai would want his iced mocha for his short break.

Sehun went with her, he volunteered to lend a hand sa assistant since bored siya sa set, Kyungsoon hesitated for a second thinking _‘wala bang projects tong Sehun na parang tutang nakadikit kay Kai?’_. Well, she should have gotten used to Sehun and Kai glued like twins but minsan it brings malice sa maduming utak ni Kyungsoon.

Ayun na, the duo are waiting for the take out, maingay na nag lalaro si Sehun ng PUBG habang Kyungsoon enjoys her time to judge her acquaintance while umiinom ng iced tea.

“Se, are Kai and Minseok a thing?” The curious question made Sehun laugh- a loud one at that attracting other customer’s attention.

“Where the hell did that even came from?” Napailing nalang si Sehun.

“Lagi silang magkasama and we both know Kai doesn’t hang out with people he barely knew.” That is alarming Kyungsoon kasi hindi siya sanay na Kai spends more time with Minseok kesa sa kanila ni Sehun which the assistant is accustomed to.

“Selos ka ba ate?” Tease nalang ni Sehun na may mapaglarong ngiti na sinasabayan ng wiggling ng eye brows nito. “De- joke lang. May inaayos lang si Kai, wag kang mag-alala, he’s not inlove or anything with Minseok.” Gusto mang i-explain ni Sehun pero it’s a secret he just can’t tell to anybody, besides he doubts na Kyungsoon will believe his friend, baka mapagisipan pang baliw ang magkaibigan. The secret is somehow extraordinary.

“Okay, sabi mo eh.”

When they returned sa filming site, Kai is fooling around with Minseok but Kyungsoon ignored the pain choking her, swallowing it back nalang kasi kay Sehun na mismo nanggaling na hindi inlove si Kai. Kaya with her default emotionless face, the assistant handed Kai his usual and Kyungsoon is tempted to smack the celebrity sa ulo ng makitang binigay lang ito kay Minseok, gago talaga so for the rest of the day, Kyungsoon spared herself from talking sa artista at nakipag kulitan nalang with Jongdae, manager ni Sehun na bumisita sa set, masyadong funny ang joke ni Jongdae kaya napahalakhak si Kyungsoon and umirap lang si Kai sa nakita. He’s not like he’s jealous din or shit but nabadtrip lang siya sa tunog ng tawa ni Kyungsoon.

The assistant drived Kai that night as usual, almost 2 A.M na ng makarating ang dalawa sa apartment, sa sobrang antok ay gusto ng humilata ni Kyungsoon kahit sa sofa lang, pero according sa Ten Commandments ng CEO ng kumpanya, never- NEVER EVER let Kim Kai starve.

Habang nasa shower ang hindi nakakaramdam ng pagod na artista, Kyungsoon made them a dinner, fried fish and some mushroom soup, simple lang para mabilis. Hindi din nagtagal at kumain na ang dalawa.

“Sino yan?” Tanong ng assistant sa kumakain at the same time nagtetext na artista. Multi tasker amp.

“Ah, si Minseok.” And parang rubber band na nagsnap after I stretch ng napaka haba biglang nag lean si Kyungsoon at hinablot ang cellphone na hawak ni Kai.

“What the hell?” Edi naasar na si boy.

“Kapag oras ng pagkain kumain lang! Hindi puro pag lalandi inaatupag, landian na nga ginagawa niyo sa set pati ba naman sa harap ng pagkain!” Gigil na si baby girl ayun nag snap ng tuluyan, effective din ang galit kaya himalang hindi na umatake ang artista at kumain nalang.

“Uuwi ka pa?” Delikado pa kung umuwi si Kyungsoon, namumungay na ang bilugang pares ng mata at humihakab na din. Kai won’t risk it. “Dito ka na matulog, ako na din maghuhugas ng mga pinagkainan.” Tumango si Kyungsoon, agree siya.

Naparami ata ang caffeine intake ni Kyungsoonkanina at kahit lamunin na ng antok ay hindi parin makatulog, or maybe dahil sobrang uncomfortable ng sofa even sa maliit na katawan niya. It’s been an hour since she’s been trying to sleep yet, no effect. Naubos na niyang bilangin ang tupa pati na rin ang mga alagang manok ng kanyang lolo sa probinsya subalit hindi parin siya makain ng antok. She swears not to have coffee for a month. Eventually sumuko din sa huli si Kyungsoon.

She stood up and began walking to the CR na nasa dulo ng hallway (kaisado niya ang buong condo unit by heart kahit mabulag pa siya) pero she paused ng marinig ang velvety and malambing voice ni Kai.

“Soo….” Ungol ng artista and TEKA LANG ULIT- Kim Kai isn’t jerking off diba and Soo? Soo or Seok? “Soo..” Isang ungol ulit and this time, malutong at malinaw na narinig na Soo talaga ang pangalang tinatawag ni Kai and not Seok, thank God, Jesus Christ. “Please Soo..” Isang hikbi. Kim Kai is crying and it alarmed Kyungsoon kaya she raided the room, switching on the light.

Tulog si Kai, subalit umiiyak habang paulit ulit na tinatawag at nagmamakaawa kay Kyungsoo sa kanyang panaginip. _Kyungsoo? It’s his love interest’s name sa movie._ Nagtaka si Kyungsoon  and mabilis na ginising ang artista, ilang beses pang inalog ang buong katawan ni Kai ng magising ito, his eyes are unfocused, humihingal na iispin mong tumakbo ito ng napakalayo and lastly, umiiyak si Kai. Umiiyak ang artista ng dahil sa isang masamang panaginip.

“Soo please..” Iyak pa niya, hindi namalayan ni Kyungsoon na hawak na pala ni Kai ang braso niya at bigla siyang hinila at niyakap ng napaka higpit, choking her a bit.

Kai had buried his face in the crook of Kyungsoon‘s neck, inhaling her familiar scent until it soothes his nerve.

“It’s okay Kai, it’s okay. Panaginip lang yun, we all have weird dreams.” Kyungsoon said, rubbing the latter’s back. When his crying had died down, Kyungsoon gently pushed back the crying boy in bed, pulled the blanket unto Kai’s chest and started humming a tune.

“Peng..” Kai mumbled the older’s name receiving a very soft and comforting look from the latter, a look so soothing and therapeutic it melts his pain away. Kyungsoon hums a response when after five, ten- Kyungsoon lost count of time- kasi nga she could not read or maybe misread the gentleness sa mata ni Kai.  “Join me in bed.” He added as his hand crawls to snake on her waist.

 

\--

 

The following day, Kyungsoon found herself munching on a brunch set with the almighty and OOOOOOOOOOOOH handsome, Sehun. Kyungsoon is not sure kung anong drugs tinira ng lalaki na nagpa boost pa lalo ng ego nito para shamelessly isigaw so buong café. Buti nalang he co-owns the café at walang masyadong customer.

Si Kai naman- well, Kyungsoon woke up when someone called Kai, and mabilis pa sa alas tres na lumabas, until now walang tawag or text either kay Kyungsoon or sa bestfriend nito.

Bubukas na sana ang bibig ni Kyungsoon upang tanungin si Sehun kung may idea ito kung nasaan ang artista ng biglang bumukas ang automatic sliding door ng café and a Kai with a serious look enters, napangiti lang si Kyungsoon subalit hindi rin nagtagal ay napalitan ng inis ng namataang nakasunod lang si Minseok. Akala ba niya walang something sa dalawang to? Pero ang fishy, masyado na silang inseparable and Minseok is slowly taking Sehun’s place.

She let them be, ignored the fact na Kai and Minseok are just two tables away from them, it’s a question nga kung paanong hindi pa sila namataan ng dalawa.

Meanwhile,

Minseok is wearing an unreadable expression, he’s like excited pero kinakabahan at the same time and Kai looks equally the same.

“Gusto sana ni Daddy Lolo na personal ibigay sayo yung picture ni Kyungsoo pero nilagnat si lolo Yeol.” May halong lungkot ang boses ni Minseok, gustuhin man niyang personal na bantayan ang lolo subalit kailangan din siya sa set.

“Kamusta sila? Did you brought him to the hospital?” Genuine ang worries ni Kai, napalapit na siya sa matatanda that’s explain the random videocall.

“No need to worry, lagnat lang talaga siya and recovering na din, his medical exams are okay, medyo mataas lang ang sugar.” Kai nods and biglang tumahimik ulit, saktong dumating din ang order nilang pagkain pero business first, Minseok slides an old photograph towards Kai.

The celebrity didn’t took it and stares at it instead. It’s an old picture, medyo rusty na ang gilid and faded na din but still, it’s a close up shot of Do Kyungsoo and Byun Baekhyun smiling together for the camera, their arms are at each other’s shoulder. And Kai thinks that Do Kyungsoo is the most beautiful man his eyes had landed on. Mabilis na tumitibok ang puso ni Kai, it is painfully beating and sigurado siyang it’s because of the longing and yearning.

Sumikip ang dibdib niya habang patuloy na kinakabisado ang mukha ng lalaki, diba dapat masaya siya na finally makita na ang itsura ni Kyungsoo pero bakit ngayon mas lalong sumakit ang puso niya? If only he could pull Kyungsoo out of that goddamn picture ay kanina niya pa ginawa, as long as mahawakan niya ang lalaki para halikan at sabihin ng paulit ulit kung gaano niya ito kamahal.

Biglang nagulat si Minseok ng makita ang pagtulo ng luha ng idolo habang ginuguhit ang mukha ni Kyungsoo gamit ang kanyang daliri. Masaya ba si Kai dahil finally nakita na niya si Kyungsoo or may mas malalim pang dahilan.

Marahil nga may pagka dense at slow si Minseok subalit since nung first dinner nila ng idol together ay nagduda na ito kung bakit sobrang invested and desperado ang idolo na malaman ang buong storya at ngayon habang pinagmamasdan ang lalaki na umiiyak sa harap ng picture ni Kyungsoo ay lalong tumindi din ang mga katanungan niya.

“Noong pinadala sa akin ni daddy lolo yan, halos isang oras kong tiningnan yung picture at-“ Minseok paused, handing sheets of tissue kay Kai. “He looks like a male version of Kyungsoon.” And kinuha na ni Kai ang picture to have a closer look kay Kyungsoo. “Or baka nagmamalikmata lang ako?” Awkward na napatawa si Minseok pero sigurado siya, na if Jongin and Kai looks exactly alike, the resemblance between Kyungsoo and Kyungsoon is eerie as well.

“Kyungsoo… Kyungsoon..” Kai whispers to himself.

“Kai!” An excited voice intrudes from behind them. “Hi Kuya Minseok!” Napangiti si Sehun at umupo sa tabi ng bestfriend na nag pupunas ng luha. “Dito pala kayo, wala man lang text? Kanina ka pa hinahanap ni Ate Pengu, lagot ka mamaya!”

Shit, dahil excited si Kai na makita ang mukha ni Kyungsoo nakalimutan niyang magpa-alam kay Kyungsoon. He’s about to ask Sehun about Kyungsoon when naunahan siya ng maingay na bestfriend.

“Wait ano to?” Na-curious si Sehun ng mamataan ang isang lumang litrato na hawak ng kaibigan, kinuha niya iyon at tiningnan ang picture.

“It’s Byun Baekhyun and Do Kyungsoo.” He replies and lumaki bigla ang mata ni Sehun, pati yung bunganga niya pwedeng pasukan sabay ng isang daang langaw.

“K-Kyungsoo?” Sehun stuttered, unable to properly react with the revelation. Finally, they got a picture for that faceless man continuously reappearing sa mga panaginip ni Kai, haunting the celebrity, breaking his heart and causing him pain. “He’s the Do Kyungsoo? How did you know that this is really him?” Hindi parin nagsink in kay Sehun ang newly acquired information. “Sigurado ka?”

“I’ve met with Baekhyun and Chanyeol too.” Kai added.

“What?? Are they real? What? Ha? Teka lang dude- Are you for real?”

“They’re all real, Baekhyun, Chanyeol.. Kyungsoo and Jongin.”

“Teka lang Kuya Minseok, pahingi ako ng tubig mo.” Hindi makapaniwala si Sehun sa mga sinasabi ng bestfriend, but sigurado itong Kai isn’t toying with him based sa expression ng mukha nito.

Wait lang, Sehun tried to calm himself and focus after drinking a glass of cold water.

“You’ve been having weird dreams about Kyungsoo and Jongin, you being Jongin for how long? All your life diba and now, you’d tell me that those weren’t dream? And you’ve actually met with the Baekhyun and Chanyeol? Eh Jongin and Kyungsoo?”

“You know what happened to them.”

“Fuck.. They died? OMG Kai, akala ko lang talaga you’re just having nightmares Psychology can explain but it’s all real? But how did you found out? Ang creepy Kai!”

Okay. Sehun is freaking out but Minseok is more freaked out kasi what? Kai has been dreaming about Jongin and Kyungsoo and it’s not a simple dream when every night silang lumalabas sa panaginip ni Kai? Then kaya ba siya-

“During the script reading, kaya I teared up kasi I realized someone else knows their story too, proving that my dreams weren’t just dreams, that I am not crazy.” Kai honestly said, eyes glued to Minseok like sa writer siya nag eexplain not to his bestfriend.

The trio fell into a long silence after that, they’re probably trying to digest the weird phenomenom kay Kai. Sehun had tried voicing out a comment but whenever he attempts to open his mouth, he’d end up closing it nalang.

“So, what about Jongin? Do you know what he looks like?” Kai nods and fishes his wallet from his back pocket and takes out the picture Chanyeol had shown him. “Holy Shit!” Pagod na ang utak ni Sehun iprocess ang lahat ng information actually. “You look like him and Kyungsoo looks like Kyungsoon. Kuya, inlab ka ba kay Kyungsoon?”

“I can’t be, not a chance man, I’m supposed to be gay for Kyungsoo and Kyungsoon is a girl?”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m not inlove with Kyungsoon dude!” Kai scoffs and seconds later, fear had shaken Minseok and in a slow motion lumingon si Kai to where the oldest is looking at.

Kyungsoon is staring right back at Kai, her eyes are glimmering with hurt when she walked away.

 

**\--**

 

It’s not supposed to hurt when Kyungsoon had stopped talking to him pero bakit ngayon masakit, Kai is unhappy despite of the booming success ng kanyang latest movie and his misery is all because of that one girl.

Kai is on the second floor of the club, the filming crew had rented out, with a glass of whiskey on his hand he watches everyone dances on their quivering feet while having fun. He also spotted Sehun whispering on Minseok’s ear accompanied with a flirty smirk.

Kyungsoon deserves to be in the club too kasi she’s been too attentive with half of the crew and mostly to Kai but she refused kasi daw she’s doing something more important tonight than getting wasted. Kaya here’s Kai, attempting to get himself drunk baka bukas pag gising niya ay napalitan na ng hangover ang sakit ng puso niya.

“Don’t try to get yourself drunk.” It’s Junmyeon joining Kai who groaned kasi someone had decided to be a bitch and invaded his personal space and of all people ay yung asshole manager pa niya.

Not to keep his manager linger around him, he nods like a good boy he’s not. The response seems to be enough for Junmyeon and so he left and walks towards Jongdae.

But hours later the dead drunk Kai have his ass being dragged by Kyungsoon and Sehun towards his condo unit. He’s conscious but Kai is too drunk to even speak kaya he let’s his friend drag him, his feet are probably mopping the floor but it’s his least concern.

And the disrespect kasi bukod pa sa pag gawang mop ng dalawa sa kanyang sapatos ay narinig pa niya ang pag uusap ng dalawa, that Kai had gained weight and he’s mabigat, heavier than an elephant, masyadong exaggerated ang usapan ng dalawa kaya he reminds himself na bigyan ng malakas na batok tong bestfriend niya bukas mismo, and about Kyungsoon naman well maybe he’d kiss- kick her! Kick. Yes kick.

When they arrived inside ng kanyang unit, they treat him like a rag (in Kai’s opinion lang pero most likely true talaga) na hinulog lang sa sofa nito, mabuti naman at soft ang couch niya. Sehun groaned as he walks towards Kyungsoon after stripping Kai to his boxers. Sa proximity ng dalawa from him, Kai failed to clearly hear kung ano ang pinag uusapan ng mga nasa kitchen, Kyungsoon laughed pa nga and it badly urged him to punch Sehun and then poof, he heard his front door closing Kai hoped na it’s Sehun who left. After all, he still has an unfinished business with his assistant.

“Pengu….” Ungol ni Kai na sinusubukang makaupo. Kyungsoon hurried naman to help him sits down. “Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.” He whined na parang bata, dropping his heavy dizzy head sa balikat ng assistant and the whining is new to Kyungsoon kasi the cold blooded Kim Kai doesn’t do aegyo, no, he hates it kaya never siyang nag whine na parang bata.

“Inumin mo muna to, don’t sleep on me!” Saway ni Kyungsoon while giving Kai a sip sa  honey water na hinanda.

“Sorry na kasi..” If a normal Kim Kai failed to tame Park Kyungsoon then he’d switching to a softer Kim Kai na hindi niya alam lies on him din pala. “I miss you..” He’s not attracted to Kyungsoon, he’s definitely not pero it doesn’t revoke his rights to miss her diba? Since Two months na silang hindi nakakapag usap ng matino.

“Inumin mo muna yang tubig then maybe we could talk.” Kyungsoon said and Kai immediately complied, excited sa prize for being a good boy.

Kyungsoon watches the younger in amusement as he gulps down the water, kahit lasing he didn’t spill a drop. When he’s done, like a kid claiming for his prize, Kai engulfed the woman into a hug, acting like a total baby with that little pout sa kanyang mga labi.

“Sorry sorry sorry..” Kai repeatedly uttered, his warm breath grazes against the skin of Kyungsoons neck.

“Bakit ka nagso-sorry wala ka namang kasalanan sakin?” True.

“Kung wala akong kasalanan then why did you stopped talking to me?” He whispers softly, bringing his hand to pull Kyungsoon closer until his lips are pressed sa amoy strawberry na leeg ni Kyungsoon.

“Who is Kyungsoo?” Shit, alam ni Kai na narinig sila ng babae pero how much sa revelation ang narinig niya? Kasi if she heard everything she wouldn’t be asking about him.

And since Kai trusts Kyungsoon with his life and is aiming for reconciliation, he explains everything without missing a detail. To how he started dreaming about Kyungsoo and him being someone else (Jongin) since he’s 7, how their tragic love story pained him, breaking his heart kaya he had never fallen in love with someone else (or does he think). And fast forward to the present, how Minseok’s fanfiction lead him to Baekhyun and Chanyeol unto the discovery about the existence of such heartbreaking story of love. How he looks like Jongin and Kyungsoo resembles Kyungsoon that the four of them could pass as two sets of identical twins.

“Kamukha ko siya?” She asked, hindi makapaniwala sa narinig. Kai then nods, now littering kisses on her neck, sucking his way north until he had his lips on her mouth kissing her and Kai was never been this blissful.

They kiss lazily, Kyungsoon is hovering on top of Kai and his hands takes it time to wander all over her body, he indulges her taste on his mouth, nibbling on her lips, sucking it as Kyungsoon tightens her grip on his dark locks.

“Kai..” Ungol ni Kyungsoon ng maramdaman sa leeg ang labi ng lalaki.

“Soo…” Ungol pabalik ni Kai and Kyungsoon ignored it kasi baka she misheard him lang but when Kai moaned the same name again, not giving Kai a chance, nag walk out si Kyungsoon while Kai just sits there at pinanood siyang lumabas sa condo unit nito, his body failing him, walang lumalabas na salita sa labi niya kahit ang mga paa nito ay uncooperative na din.

And he never knew that it would be her final night sa bansa.

 

\--

 

Parang kahapon lang na pinapanaginipan pa ni Kai sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol, subalit ngayon heto siya, naki celebrate sa 75th birthday ni Baekhyun, mag-isa siya sa terrace ng mga Park, tulog na si Baekhyun kasi late na din, si Minseok nag excuse muna kasi tumawag si Sehun, official mag jowa na sila after a month of landian, kaya ngayon mag-isa si Kai habang umiinom ng beer, nakatingala sa langit, sinusubukang bilangin ang mga nagniningning na mga bituin but failed, mas marami pala talaga ang stars sa probinsya compared sa Manila.

“Hindi lang pala mukha niyo ang magkatulad, nilulunod mo din pala ang sarili mo sa alak pag problemado ka, alcohol is never the answer.” Chanyeol said from behind him and paano nalaman ng matanda na may problema siya? Baka nakwento ni Minseok kaya he quickly shrugged it off. Mabilis namang pinatay ni Kai ang sigarilyo niya, no to second hand smoke and nakakahiya naman sa host ng party diba? Respeto lang sa matatanda ganun. “Kai, hindi man tayo magkadugo pero pwede mo namang i-share sakin kung ano man yang problema mo.”

Thankful si Kai sa alok, nagclench ang dibdib niya at bumalik ang lahat ng sakit na nadarama and nandiyang yung urge niyang umiyak, humagulgol pero pinigilan niya ang sarili.

“I lost someone I like. I blow up my chance and she left. Worst thing is I can’t contact her now, she cuts every means of communication namin and unfortunately she’s in Massachusets. I called her Kyungsoo while we’re making out. I’m such a dick.” He opens up.

“Soo? Kyungsoo?”

“Opo.”

“Tell me, kanino ka ba inlab? Kay Kyungsoo or kay Kyungsoon?” Nakwento ni Kai yung resemblance nila ni Kyungsoo sa matanda pero never niyang namention na he likes her, napatingin ito kay Chanyeol na tumawa pa ng magtagpo ang kanilang mata. “You never mentioned another name besides Kyungsoon so naiintindihan ko. So ano na boy?” And kahit hanggang sa panaginip lang ni Kai si Kyungsoo pero nahirapan siyang sagutin ang isang napaka simpleng tanong. “You want to know what I think? You’re in love with the both of them, nauna mong nakilala si Kyungsoo, all your life your heart breaks because of him, maybe you’re just inlove with the thought that you’re actually in love with him pero Kyungsoon was there sa tabi mo for what? Five-?”

“Six, running seven.”

“Yes. Six years. And it’s long enough for her to fix it and put your heart back together. You’re just confused. Nabulag ka ng sakit at hindi mo nakita ang nasa harap mo na. Si Kai ka ngayon and let’s say you’re Jongin in your past life and yes what if Kyungsoon is Kyungsoo? What if this is the lifetime for you to be together finally? Are you going just to mope around not fighting for that love?” And it complicates Kai’s brain even more. But Chanyeol speaks again. “Pero what if Kai, what if you’re just Kai and Kyungsoon is just her? Hindi mo ba siya magugustuhan?”

Fuck it. Fuck the past, ang importante ngayon. And yes he likes her, how she endured his stubborn inhumane attitude and how Kyungsoon chooses to stay to stick with him throughout the hard times, Kyungsoon who have a very pretty eyes and kissable lips, si Kyungsoon na tinitiis at tanggap ang pagiging gago niya. Puta gusto niya si Kyungsoon, gustong gusto pero gago siya dahil ngayon niya lang naintindihan kung nasaan wala na siya, kung kailan huli na ang lahat.

“I like her a lot but I’m always too late, nasaktan ko na siya.” Tumawa si Chanyeol ng malakas, nadala ata sa tawa at napalo pa niya sa likod si Kai, masakit pa naman kasi malakas.

“Gago ka lang bata ka pero hindi ka pa late. Words might fail to define love but actions can't.”

 

\--

 

Dahil sa dating trabaho ni Kyungsoon sanay na siyang makipag siksikan sa mga tao, mahilig manood ng concert yung dati niyang boss at lagi siyang dinadala, ang gago pa laging naka standing eh saan ang hustiya for her height? At dahil nasanay na and kahit late, with her pakikipagsiksikan skills Kyungsoon have the most awesome view of the stage in the front row. Si Yixing na pinsan niya kasi pinilit siyang sumama for sa fanmeet daw netong dancer din, aspiring dancer ang pinsan niya at ang artistang ito ang inspiration ng lalaki and since it’s once in a lifetime opportunity Yixing immediately booked two tickets without hesitation kahit medyo expensive yung ticket.

Biglang namatay ang ilaw at napa cover si Kyungsoon sa magkabilang tenga dahil sa lakas ng hiyawan ng mga fan sa likod niya.

Maya maya pa namatay na ang ilaw at naglabasan ang mga back up dancer at ang main star ng gabi. Si Yixing kalma lang at nanonood, unlike nung ibang fans naka video, mas inenjoy nalang ni Yixing ang event.

“Ayaw mo mag video kuya?” Bulong ni Kyungsoon sa kasama.

“Okay lang mas gusto ko magfocus sa live show.”

“Sige, ako nalang mag vi-video for you.” At kinuha ni Kyungsoon ang iphone ng pinsan tsaka nag video na, sa screen siya ng iphone nakatingin kasi ina-adjust niya ang zoom and nanghina si Kyungsoon ng aksidenteng na naka full zoom at nakita niya ang mukha ng lalaki.

Gusto man niyang umatras at lumayo pero mahirap kasi nag tutulakan na ang mga fan sa likod niya. Patuloy nalang siya sa pag video, sa dami ng fans na pumunta imposibleng makita pa siya kahit nasa unahan pa siya.

Somehow though, Kyungsoon felt proud kay Kai, seeing the huge amount of the crowd ibig sabihin ay lalong sumisikat pa ito kahit matagal na sa industriya.

Masaya ang event, sumayaw si Kai ng ilang hit songs sa album niya, may question and answer portion din for the fans na may gustong itanong sa kanya, wala lang palaro para makasama ang artista sa stage kasi strikto talaga ang kumpanya nila, kinanta din ni Kai ang latest song niya pati na rin ang soundtrack ng previous movie niya.

Nakailang sayaw na ang artista at napuno na ang icloud ni Yixing kaya nag stop na si Kyungsoon sa pagvi-video, matatapos na rin ang show after one final song and currently nagsasalita pa si Kai, expressing his gratitude and making a promise na he’d be a better inspiration, yung mga typical at pa showbiz na message ng mga sikat, ganern.

“..Pengu?” Nag freeze lahat, ang oras, ang mga tao, ang tibok ng puso ni Kyungsoon pati na rin ang artista sa ibabaw ng stage ng tinawag siya ni Kai gamit ang microphone na hawak. “Before this show ends..” Nag boo ang lahat kasi who wants a good show to end? Wala, ayaw pa nilang matapos ang gabi. “I just wanted to greet everyone who came here tonight a Happy Valentines Day and I hope you’d spend it with the ones you love! And here’s a thought for people who are too cowards to confess, _‘Words might fail to define love but actions can't.”_ There’s a long pause and a pregnant silence, Kai just stands there sa stage, staring unto those eyes he longs to see. When the crowd began whispering, noticing the seriousness sa boses at sa mata ng idolo, Kai moved towards their sound director and after a small argument he returns sa gitna ng stage and smiled. “Goodnight everyone! This song is for you.”

Walang music and Kai began to hum.

_“You touch these tired eyes of mine and map my face out line by line._

_And somehow growing old feels fine. I listen close for I’m not smart._

_You wrap your thoughts in works of art and they’re hanging on the walls of my heart.”_

Nagsimulang mag acapella si Kai and damn, his vocals had improved and lalong naging proud si Kyungsoon. Yes, she tried her very best to look anywhere but Kai’s face pero may ginawa ata si gago ng biglang maghiyawan ang mga fans, nag gasp din si Yixing kaya lumingon na din siya. 

_“I may not have the softest touch, I may not say the words as such._

_And though I may not look like much, I’m yours._

_And though my edges may be rough, and never feel im quite enough_

_It may not seem like very much.. But I’m yours.”_

Shit, medyo nagpanic si Kyungsoo ng magdikit ulit ang paningin nilang dalawa, papano si Kai may hawak na isang dosena ng red roses and nakaupo sa edge ng stage sa harap mismo ni Kyungsoon. 

_“You healed these scars over time, Embraced my soul._

_You loved my mind, You’re the only angel in my life.”_  

Kai paused and handed his flowers na ipapalipad niya sana sa ere kay Kyungsoon. Kasi Kyungsoon is his red rose, she’s his true love, not Kyungsoo not anyone else but her. Afraid to embarrass the idol, Kyungsoon took the flowers.

 _“I’m yours Park Kyungsoon.”_ Hingal niya sa microphone. _“Always.”_

Chaos ensues after that, natameme ang crowd after the not so subtle love confession, the guards took Kyungsoon dahil sa request ni Kai. 

“Happy Valentines everybody! Goodnight and Thank you very much!” Sigaw ni Kai sa microphone bago tuluyang tumakbo sa backstage.

 

 

**\--**

 

Kai drived the bought of them malapit sa dagat. They were seated on the hood of the sports car as they watch the waves in silence, cups of hot coffee’s warming their hand. Kai’s padded coat is on top of Kyungsoon’s, protecting her from the cold.

“Your hair is blonde now.” Sa dinami-dami ng importanteng tanong at yun pa talaga ang nasabi ni Kai, very good naman at nag facepalm na siya mentally.

“Yes, Kuya Yixing said this colour suits me better.”  

“I think with any colour you’d still look pretty.” Namula si Kyungsoon, hindi siya sanay sa corny version ni Kai, but she’s taking what she can get. “U-uhm I mean.. Ahm..”

“Kamusta ka na?” Kyungsoon cuts off. 

“Actually I’m still mad at you, for not telling me you’re actually leaving.” Yes, walang paligoy ligoy na, straight to the point para chukchakan na! 

“Then we’re quits.” She deadpanned making Kai whine. There it is again, a whine, an actual trap for Kyungsoon’s forgiveness. Isang whine pa siguro and baka lumuhod na si Kyungsoon in between Kai’s legs. But luckily he didn’t do it again but tumayo nalang and lumuhod sa harap ng sasakyan.

  
“Park Kyungsoon, will you forgive this idiot? For calling out someone’s name as we make out? Park Kyungsoon, will you forgive this idiot kasi it took me long enough to find you and Park Kyungsoon, will you be my girlfriend?”

Kyungsoon knew how cold the weather is and alam niya sa boses ni Kai that he’s nilalamig na, not enough young warmer niyang suot tapos naka kneel pa sa wet sands. With the time they’re apart, it helped Kyungsoon realized a lot of things, first, she’s jealous and not really mad, she could not even afford na magalit sa taong mahal, second, she’s at fault too for not telling Kai about her plans of migrating and lastly, she still wants to be her girlfriend _(if ever he’d ask her again)_ , or wife or whatever he wanted her to be as long as they’d spend an eternity together. Yung ibang realizations niya, hindi ganun ka important so no need to point out.

“Ok.” All she replied but with a smile. Confused si Kai and tumayo kasi okay what? Ok na? He’s forgiven? Or okay at sila na? But before he could question her Kyungsoon rushes towards the driver’s seat ng car and Kai settled sa tabi niya. 

“Pengu, ano na?” Nag pout si Kai. KIM KAI JUST POUTED AND TULUYANG NASIRA ANG WALLS NI KYUNGSOON HELP 911 HELP PRESIDENT NADZ LUSTRE HOW NOT TO BE MARUPOK PO DAHIL SA ISANG POUT? 

“Let’s go to my house and maybe I’d let you fuck me?” Kyungsoon whispers before stealing a peck sa lips ng mahal but akmang lalayo na sana ito ng biglang ninja si Kai at hinawakan ang magkabilang pisngi ni Kyungsoon and hinalikan niya ito. Banayad ang kanyang mga halik sapagkat gusto niyang maramdaman ng mahal na seryoso siya sa feelings niya, that he fucking treasures her a lot!

“I’d love that pero Pengu..” Kai break the kiss, panting he pressed their forehead and their nose touches.

“Hmmmm?”

“Happy Valentines Day babe.”

“Happy Valentines Day Kai-ssi.”

 

 

_Time does not matter when it comes to love, except nalang pag late na sa date._

 

 

 

Epilogue

 

 

“What? So Do Kyungsoo is actually your lolo? How? You’re a Park!” God, ang liit talaga ng mundo and baka kung walang Kyungsoon na nakahiga sa taas ng hubad na katawan ng nobyo ay baka kanina pa pabalik balik sa paglalakad si Kai.

“He's my lolol's only brother and you know I was conceived ng dahil sa one night stand and when my dad found out about me I’m already a Park so ayoko ring palitan pa ang apelyido ko. Also, I felt weird when you’re kissing my neck because you kept on calling my lolo’s name, that’s why I walked out, I expected for you to run after me din pero hindi ka man lang sumunod, but doesn’t kept me from believing na soulmates tayo.” She explains and sobrang horny niya kaya she’s trying to seduce her lover by kissing his neck again.

And suddenly kinain ng takot si Kai ay mabilis itong napaupo, bringing Kyungsoon with him, ang lakas niya, sayang ang bortang muscles kung pang design lang, he keeps her still as he checks every inches of her.

“I’m healthy if you’re scared na I might have inherit his sickness.” Kyungsoon said, dipping back sa leeg ni Kai na hindi natitinag ng pang lalandi niya.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, so now lay back and let’s have some fun!”


End file.
